Angel-Loid de la Luz
by Sora Eater
Summary: Miu Star es una niña de 15 años, que no tiene una particular cabellera, por cosa del destino fue elegida como una guerrera legendaria. Querrá saber su verdadero destino y lo que es en realidad, acompañada de sus compañeros crearan un mundo mejor
1. Chapter 1

Dice la leyenda que hay un Angel-Loid, que brinda por la paz, que piensa en los demás y que ama todo ser, que nadie le ha de vencer, ese ángel puede desplegar sus alas y eliminar a todas las personas que tiene a su alrededor, se dice que sus alas son tan hermosas que combinan con su belleza digna, los 5 guerreros más fuertes le guardan respeto, pero... cuando se libre una batalla tal vez nazca algo más...

Despertad – dijo una voz, unos ojos azules como el cielo, con sombra y todo se presentaron

Una chica cayo de una cama, y se golpeo de cabeza, se levanto con el ceño fruncido, su apariencia era de una chica de unos 15 años, cabello blanco, le llegaba hasta la cintura, y sus ojos eran azules como el cielo con una ligera sombra en ellos

¿Que tanto haces? - dijo una voz desde abajo

Nande'monai – respondió con pereza y se levanto del frío suelo y se cambio, ahora en su cabeza tenia una diadema negra con blanco, que hacia triángulos y triángulos negros habían en el, también llevaba un vestido de manga-larga negro, hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con botas blancas con correas pequeñas negras y suela negra también, miro a las 6 flores que nacían - ¡Ohayo! - dijo con animo mientras tocaba una cada una y las regaba

¡Miu espabila que llegas tarde! - grito alguien desde abajo, la chica se coloco unos vendajes en las manos y se quito las botas unos momentos y se los coloco de nuevo, y bajo las escaleras pero en el proceso cayo y termino llegando en el piso - ¿Que tanto hacías? - le regaño, esta miro a la persona, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes oscuros, vestía con un delantal de cocina y extendía otro, esta se levanto con una risa nerviosa y se lo coloco y comenzó ha ayudar

Nande'monai, solo he tenido un sueño extraño – aclaro, mientras recogía algo y comenzaba a picar algo, el señor también comenzó

¿De que iba? - dijo ella no entendió

¿De que? - dijo sin entender

¿De que iba el sueño? - pregunto, ella se exalto y lo miro a los ojos, y dudo en responder, el termino de picar lo que hacia y lo metió en unos fideos

Fideos, de que más – dijo mientras se lo entregaba a alguien, el hombre dejo lo que hacia y sus ojos se volvieron estrellas

¡Al fin! - grito, la tomo de los hombros - ¡Al fin mi Miu a tenido un sueño de fideos, ya sera hora de que te cuente el secreto! - dijo emocionado

¿Secreto? - dijo ella

El ingrediente secreto de mi sopa de fideos de ingrediente secreto – dijo el emocionado

Ah – dijo

Le darás un nuevo destino a este restaurante... más si fueras más femenina – le dijo con dulzura – Como lo herede de mi padre, como el lo heredo de tu bis-abuelo y el... se lo quito a un viejo compañero en un juego – dijo señalando varias fotos

Otou-sama, solo fue un sueño – dijo con simpleza la chica de cabello blanco

No solo fue un sueño – dijo mientras le colocaba algo a unos fideos y los entregaba – Era el sueño – dijo con una sonrisa paternal, ella bajo la mirada

Otou-sama … ¿Nunca has pesado en hacer algo diferente? - dijo ella mirándolo fijamente

Pues cuando era joven... tuve un sueño rebelde... - ella presto mucha atención – Quería pelear con todo lo que se me atravesara – dijo – Valer la justicia asi nadie lo creyera – dijo

¡¿por que no le has hecho?! - pregunto sorprendida

Tenia cosas más importantes, entre ellas tu – dijo señalándola con un cucharón – Y tu madre – dijo – Además mi lugar esta aquí – aclaro – Y el tuyo …

También … - dijo con los ojos cerrados

No, están en la mesa, 15, 21 y 12 – dijo mientras le daba una bandeja con fideos, a esta le cayo una gota en la cien, y miro fijamente desde donde estaba, un lugar en la cima, con neblina pero se veía

Allí, un hombre de cabello marrón claro, tocaba la flauta, su tez era blanca, y llevaba la parte superior de un Kimono anaranjado, con marrón y pantalones negros, bastantes personas se le abalanzaron, con la intención de atacarle, pero el solo abrió sus ojos azules claro y les respondió, mientras solo se defendía con la flauta, luego de alejarlos a todos, aplaudió

Buen trabajo a todos... – felicito el hombre les miro – si querían defraudarme – termino, haciendo que todos bajen la mirada - ¡Shin más hábil! - regaño a un chico de unos 16-17 años, cabello rojo con puntas anaranjadas, tenia un gorro negro, unos audífonos en su cuello, una camisa blanca, con una chaqueta negra, un pantalón negro también y zapatos rojos, sus ojos eran penetrantes y de un ámbar claro - ¡Tomoe más rápido! - a uno de cabello plateado-blanco, mirando a todas direcciones, llevaba una camisa negra, encima una azul-marino manga-larga, recogida hasta el codo, tenia una cola, y pantalones negros - ¡Yui más sutil! - a una chica de 15 años, cabello castaño y le llegaba los hombros, tenia dos flores pequeñas como ganchitos recogiendo su flejillo de lado, ella llevaba, una camisa negra de cuello algo alto, encima una roja, que tenia cuello y una abertura en sus hombros, las mangas eran largas y abombadas, tenia muchos bordes dorados, con unos guates rojos que dejaban ver sus dedos, la camisa le llegaba hasta casi el muslo por delante y por detrás era larga hasta casi los talones, tenia un escudo en la zona femenina, y medias largas negras con zapatos de igual color – ¡Tsubasa más alto! – dijo señalando a un chico de la misma edad que el resto (16-17) cabello negro-azulado, largo y atado en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran azules, tenia una camisa blanca con una corbata negra mal puesta, una chaqueta negra, recogida hasta los codos, y tenia cola hasta los talones con pantalones negros, resaltaban sus alas blancas y pequeñas en su espalda – Hayato más veloz – regaño a un chico de la misma edad que el resto, cabello castaño-naranja, muy desordenado, sus ojos eran azul oscuro, viste con un traje verde claro, y guantes verdes oscuros, un pequeño bolso blanco en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo, y botines negros, señalo a un ultimo, que parecía un mensajero con alas que se volvían pequeñas - ¡¿Que?! - pregunto, el trajo duro

Sayaka-sensei le busca – dijo con nerviosismo, el reacciono y se fue corriendo, cuando llego al interior del castillo, respiro calmadamente e hizo una reverencia

Sayaka-sensei...¿Para que necesita de mi presencia? ¿Pasa algo malo? - dijo el haciendo una gran reverencia, en frente de el se encontraba una mujer, cabello negro y largo atado en una alta coleta, sus ojos eran azules, llevaba un vestido blanco y largo, sonrió con maternidad, bajo del alto bastón de oro en el que estaba

¿Por que tiene que pasar algo malo para ver a un amigo? - pregunto, mientras caminaba y arrastraba el vestido blanco que llevaba

¿Entonces no pasa nada? - pregunto el hombre, ella sonrió

No del todo – dijo y extendió su brazo y todas las velas que tenían alrededor se apagaron

¿Decías? - dijo el hombre, ella cambio un poco sus ojos que mostraban un poco de compasión

Tart va a volver – aclaro, al hombre le pasaron varias imágenes borrosas por la mente

¡Eso es imposible! - le grito - ¡Esta en prisión! - le recordo

Nada es imposible – aclaro la sabia mujer, el retrocedió y busco al mensajero que llegaba con sus alas grandes

Sho... ve a la cárcel y decidles que di la orden de que duplicaran todo, armas, personal y como retenerle ¡Ahora! - le dijo apresurado

¡Si, Hayate-sensei! - grito mientras se iba

De todos modos huira – dijo ella dando la espalda – Cada quien elije su camino y lo que hará en el marcara su destino – aclaro

Hay que hacer algo, hay que evitar que el destruya la valle – dijo preocupado, asustado y ¿desconcertado? - Hay que evitar que tome venganza hay...hay …

Tienes que calmarte – le dijo ella con los ojos cerrados – Esta bien, la respuesta aparcera o si no se buscara – dijo mientras con su cetro tocaba el agua llena de pétalos de durazno, en ella se reflejo un ángel de alas hermosas con un royo rojo con dorado

El pergamino del Angel-Loid de La Luz – dijo mirándolo fijamente

Ya ha llegado la hora – dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba el pergamino Sayaka

Pero ¿Quien? ¿Quien es la persona ideal para saber los secretos del pergamino? - pregunto – Para convertirse en el guerrero de la luz - pregunto

No lo se – admitió – Pero conozco muy bien sus características – le dijo ahora a el – Hayate – dijo con una sonrisa

Gomen – decía la albina pasando con los fideos y los colocaba en la mesa, algo llamo su atención, era que colocaban un cartel, donde patrocinaban el festival del durazno, ella dejo el resto de las comidas y fue a verlo, también decían de los legendarios 5 Angel-Loid de las sombras – Sayaka-sama va a elegir al guerrero Angel-Loid de la Luz – dijo, miro más abajo – ¡Y mostrara su habilidades con los duraznos, cerezos y otras flores! - grito con estrellas en sus ojos - ¡Minna-san, todos id al palacio carmesí Sayaka-sama va a elegir al guerrero Angel-Loid de la Luz! - dijo alentando a todo el mundo - ¡Hemos esperado esto por años hay que ir! - grito emocionada - ¡Vayamos! - dijo

¡Miu... ¿A donde vas?! - pregunto el padre

Pues al palacio carmesí, sabéis que siempre he querido ver un acto con flores – dijo con una sonrisa

Bueno, te acompaño – dijo con una sonrisa el padre, mientras ambos se quitaban el delantal y salieron corriendo

En el festival, todo el mundo bailaba y gritaba ser un guerrero Angel-Loid, los que nacieron con alas (YO: Todos tienen alas, lo que pasa es que algunos tienen que invocarlas, ya que las tienen pegadas como un tattu y otros nacen con ellas encima) volaban, como unos 15000, escalones más abajo estaban padre e hija mirando, se miraron mutuamente y suspiraron y comenzaron a subir las interminables escaleras, ya arriba con los preparativos estaban ambos maestros, aunque la mujer tenia una capucha que cubría su hermoso cabello

Hoy es un día memorable – dijo con una leve sonrisa el castaño

Si, temo no vivir para verle – dijo con una sonrisa grande

Solo tienes 35 años – dijo entre risas el hombre

Si, pero la magia viene de un lugar, no crees Hayate – dijo ella, el la miro - ¿Ya están listos tus alumnos? - pregunto

Si, Sayaka-sensei – dijo

Recuerda...aquel al que elija, no solo llevara con el nombre, tendra que mantener la paz al valle y también a ti – aclaro mientras lo señalaba levemente e iba un poco más adelante, lo único que había en la mirada del castaño era, desconcierto

¡Que comience el torneo! - declaro alguien, llegando todos cansados, padre e hija llegaban

¡Lo logramos! - dijeron cansados, el se paro y vio a su hija tirada en el piso descansando, y comenzó a entrar, pero cuando ella lo hizo la puerta se comenzó a cerrar, pero ella se pego contra la puerta

¡Abrid esto! ¡Quiero entrar! - dijo deprimida, de algún modo se las ingenio para estar cerca de una ventana

Es un honor para mi, darles la bienvenida y presentaros a los 5 Angeles de las sombras – dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo Hayate – Shin, Hayato, Yui, Tomoe y Tsubasa – dijo mientras cada uno de ellos aparecía, con alas del color de blanco, grandes en el cielo, que se redujeron a un pequeño tamaño cuando estuvieron en el suelo, menos las de Tsubasa, que emitieron una onda y cerro la ventana por donde veía Miu, ella frunció el ceño

Esto es broma – dijo mientras suspiraba y el festival comenzaba, los 5 ángeles hacían su presentación, ella buscaba la forma de entrar, pero siempre fallaba

Subir por un árbol: Fallo

Escalar :Fallo

Golpear la puerta: Fallo total

Volver a subir un árbol :Fallo

De algún modo aterrizo en los fuegos artificiales, Sayaka abrió pesadamente sus ojos y sonrió haciendo que todo el mundo haga silencio

Percibo, un alma muy grande y poderosa – dijo con una sonrisa, el maestro de los cinco chicos hizo un demán con la cabeza y estos se pusieron en fila

Ciudadanos del Valle de las Sombras...Sayaka-sama ha de elegir un Angel-Loid De la Luz – dijo alto y claro, Miu se levanto de donde estaba preocupada

¿Eh? No, no, no, no, no – repitió varias veces – Esperad – se fijo en donde estaba y sonrió con malicia, Sayaka bajaba lentamente de su lugar mientras se dirigía hacia los cinco chicos, en eso, Miu hizo un extraño artefacto de fuegos artificiales, la mujer estaba llegando y Miu encendió la silla, pero lo que no espero fuera, que lo que hiciera fuera primero pegarla a la pared, luego ir a lo más alto del cielo y que explotara, todo el mundo la miro con desconcierto, y los niños con ilusión, ella cerro los ojos y comenzó a caer en picada, justo donde estaban las 7 personas importantes, ella abrió pesadamente sus ojos azules, para contemplar al peli-rojo que la sostenía en brazos, ella se sonrojo instantáneamente y se alejo de el, miro a todo su alrededor - ¿que ha pasado? - pregunto confundida, no habría bien sus ojos, vio como algo la señalaba, un dedo fino y pálido - ¿Que señala? - dijo mientras terminaba de abrir sus ojos azules, vio a Sayaka señalándola con una sonrisa, se sonrojo más que antes y se comenzó a alejar - ¡Gomen! - dijo mientras se alejaba un poco y se levantaba del suelo – Yo solo queria ver su acto de flores – dijo – Y quien seria el siguiente Angel-Loid de la Luz – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

Oh, que interesante – dijo con una sonrisa la mujer

Sensei, me esta señalando a mi – dijo mientras se señalaba el peli-rojo

No, a ella – dijo sin dejar de señalarla, el chico frunció el ceño

¿Eh? ¿Quien? - pregunto la albina, mientras se movía pero ella la seguía, el padre llego y lo miro estupefacto

A ti – dijo con su sonrisa

A mi... - dijo sin habla, ella le alzo el brazo dejando ver un poco sus vendajes

¡El universo nos ha enviado a la Angel-Loid de la Luz! - exclamo la mujer

¿Eh? … - dijo la albina

¡¿Que?! - exclamaron los 4 guerreros menos el peli-rojo que frunció el ceño

¡¿Que?! - exclamaron los otros dos adultos, tocaron un tambor en honor, pero Hayate le quito el palo, varias personas comenzaron a llegar con un pequeño trono, mientras la chica estaba en blanco

¡¿Que?! ¡Esperen! - dijo Hayate, nadie le hizo caso y tiraron a la chica en el trono que no se movía aun por la noticia, el bajo rápidamente y fue hasta donde su maestra que también iba el hombre peli-negro - ¡Sayaka-sensei, esa niña no puede ser la guerrera Angel-Loid, usted iba a señalara Shin ¿verdad?! - grito

Cierto, cierto – dijo el hombre

¡White! - dijeron una emocionada y el otro seriamente

Ella solo, cayo frente a el ¡Fue un accidente! - lo ultimo lo grito

Los accidentes no existen – aclaro la mujer, la albina pareció reaccionar y lo único que puedo hacer es caer en coma

Las flores... no cumpliré mi sueño – balbuceo, todos la miraron con una gota en la cien pero la siguieron llevando, Hayate tenia un tic en el ojo y sus alumnos se acercaron

Hayate-sensei, lo sentimos le hemos fallado – hablo por todos e hicieron una gran reverencia, el peli-rojo

No – respondió, todos subieron su cabeza – Si esa niña no se va para mañana, habré sido yo el que les fallo – dijo el seriamente

En un lugar que nevaba fuertemente, volaba dificultosamente el mensajero, llego hasta un lugar sombrío y cayo de espalda mientras sus alas se hacían pequeñas, y fue apuntado con dos lanzas por dos guardianes

¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! Traigo un mensaje – aclaro alzándolo, ellos encarnaron una ceja – De Hayate-sensei – dijo serio y chibi, ellos sonrieron conformes de la respuesta y comenzaron a abrir las puertas de lo que parecía una cárcel

¡¿Que?! - dijo sorprendido un hombre de cabello gris y ojos oscuros con armadura - ¡Quiere que duplique la seguridad, que duplique las personas, que su cárcel no puede ser lo suficientemente adecuada! - dijo sorprendido y molesto, todos los guardias mostraban una cara molesta - ¿Crees que mi prisión no es lo suficientemente buena? - pregunto molesto

No yo no creo eso – dijo nervioso – Hayate duda, yo solo soy el mensajero – dijo en el mismo estado, el coloco una cara sombría

Pues decidle a tu Hayate-sensei, que escapar de la prisión de Kei es imposible – declaro, el mensajero miro hacia abajo y vio el gran vacío oscuro, recibió una palmada que casi lo hace caer, el peli-gris se rió – es impresionante ¿verdad? - dijo, el acento nervioso – Es una entrada no una salida – aclaro – Un millar de guardias y un solo prisionero – dijo

Si, pero ese prisionero es Tart Valet – dijo el mensajero, llegaron hasta un mecanismo de bajada

Bajadnos – ordeno el peli-gris, y los bajaron y el mensajero se moría del miedo, se abrieron como 20 puertas y un puente se hizo, una persona, con cadenas saliendo de sus pies, y de sus manos, recogidas en el piso y el techo, pero estaba tirado – Ahí esta...Tart Valet – dijo

Creo que me quedare aquí – dijo el mensajero, el hombre se volvió a reír

Vamos, es seguro – dijo mientras lo empujaba, comenzaron a adentrarse, y los arqueros se preparaban - ¡Sabes, Sayaka-sama ya escogió a la persona que recibirá el royo del Angel-Loid legendario! - le restregó

¡¿Que hace?! ¡No le provoque! - susurro el mensajero

No va hacerme nada – aclaro – Le tengo inmovilizado – dijo, le piso una cola morada que salia de su cuerpo, pero el no se movió, pero el mensajero retrocedió – Le pise la colita al niñito – le dijo a su oído, el mensajero retrocedió más

Bien ¡entendido! Hayate-sensei no tiene nada que temer – dijo asustado

No nada – aclaro serio el hombre

Si, si, ¡ya nos podemos ir! - dijo asustado, el hombre atrás de ellos, abrió de golpe sus ojos ámbares molesto

Traían a la medio-consciente Miu y la tiraron en el suelo y ella reacciono cuando cerraron la puerta, ella se levanto del piso nuevamente y suspiro

En que lío me he metido ahora... - dijo mirando el techo, todo el lugar estaba minado de cuadros hermosos pero el que más llamo la atención de la albina fue donde habían varios ángeles en un padro verde lleno de flores , se acerco un poco a el, lo que más le llamo la atención fueron las enormes alas que tenían - ¡Que lindo! - exclamo lo iba a tocar y...

Ya terminaste – dijo alguien, ella se dio vuelta y su cabello se movió al compás de ella hacerlo, vio a su maestro e hizo una súper reverencia, al hombre le creció una vena en la cabeza, sonrió con esfuerzo – Así que eres la nueva Guerra Angel-Loid – dijo, ella sudo frío y miro el piso avergonzada

Eso...creo... - dijo en voz baja

No – la albina se sorprendió – Tu nunca seras la Guerra Angel-Loid, hasta que no consigas el royo legendario de la primera – dijo señalándolo

Ah...¿Que tengo que hacer para conseguirle? - pregunto en el mismo estado vergonzoso, el se rió con sarcasmo, pero se puso serio

Crees que te lo dare asi como asi – dijo molesto – Crees que te regalare el secreto para el poder ilimitado – dijo con sarcasmo

No...Y-Yo – dijo nerviosa, el se le comenzó a acercar

Uno primero tiene que dominar todas las artes Angel-Loid, pero eso es imposible, si alguien es alguien como... ¡Vos! - dijo reclinando

¿Como yo? - dijo ella

Si, como vos – dijo, el pego en la pierna – Piernas débiles – en los brazos – Blandengue – dijo – Y esa ridícula cabellera tan... llamativa – dijo el pegándole en la cabeza – Alguien como tu nunca pasara desapercibida – le dijo

¡Oiga! ¡Eso es injustificado! – dijo la albina, acercándose

No te me acerques, no quiero mirar hacia abajo – le dijo, en un poco de lindas palabras "enana"

S-Shotto, Sayaka-sama dijo que yo seria la próxima … yo nunca... - fue tomada de un dedo, ella se alarmo, más aun cuando subió dos dedos – La l-llave de Tsunade-sama … - dijo casi muda y pálida más-de-lo-normal

¿Conoces la llave? - dijo

Claro, era la mujer más fuerte antes e intermedio de Sayaka-sama – dijo aun más asustada

Pues sabes lo que pasara... si … bajo los dedos, ¿verdad? - dijo

Si, si, me callo – dijo asustada y cayendo de rodillas

Pues sabrás que Sayaka-sensei te ha escogido a ti como Angel-Loid de la Luz, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, y cuando termine contigo desearas lo contrario – le espeto en cara - ¿Quedo claro? - pregunto

Si, si, si – dijo apresurada asentando con la cabeza

Bien – se rió con sarcasmo – Estoy ansioso por empezar – dijo, fueron a un cuarto donde estaban todos entrenando, el único que lo hacia con alas era Tsubasa. Que volaba y se defendía con una espada. Pero luego llego el peli-rojo con una un poco más gruesa y fue a combatir con el. Luego el peli-naranja, sonrió de medio lado y salto, golpeando a un millar de cosas y luego lanzo algo hacia atrás haciendo que exploten pero se regeneraron. En el fuego como una bailarina la menor del grupo, Yui, esquivaba el fuego con gracia y delicadeza sin ser quemada. Y Tomoe paso entre un montón de círculos en llamas sin ninguna mancha de quemadura y cayo de pie, y de nuevo con Shin que se equilibraba en medio de su entrenamiento y entre eso rompió un trozo de madera, que si Miu no se agachaba de seguro la tumbaría por la fuerza con la que iba - ¡Empecemos! - dijo Hayate. Ella lo miro desconcertada

¿Nani? - dijo muda - ¿Ahora? - pregunto

Si, ahora – dijo con los brazos cruzados – A menos que creas que Sayaka-sensei se equivoco y no seas la guerrera de la luz – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica

Ah... buen... pero... no creo poder con todo – dijo un poco asustada

Bueno, si no le intentamos no lo sabremos ¿o si? - pregunto al final

Si, pero... es so si podríamos encontrar algo más adecuado a mi, nivel – lo ultimo fue un susurro inaudible

¿Nivel? ¿Cual es ese nivel? - pregunto Hayate

Nivel cero, esta claro – dijo muy asustada de tantas armas en un solo lugar. Hayate se rió

No existe nada parecido al nivel cero – dijo entre una risa sarcástica, ella miro un muñeco golpeado

Podría empezar con eso – dijo ella señalándolo

¿Eso? Lo usamos para entrenar niños – dijo Hayate

Pero, si usted me ha dicho cría hace unos minutos – dijo molesta llorando cómicamente y sonrojada. Mientras se acercaban los 5 guerreros de las sombras, ella los miro un poco desconfiada y se arrodillo ante ellos - ¡Espero que mi presencia no sea una molestia para ustedes! - exclamo sonrojada como un tomate, todos la miraron extrañados

Levantad del piso – dijo molesto Hayate, ella lo hizo rápidamente – Ahora, comienza – ordeno, ella le miro y luego a ellos

Ellos miraran o pueden seguir con su entrenamiento – pregunto un poco avergonzada

Golpeadlo y punto – dijo secamente, ella lo miro, y una imagen fugaz paso por su mente y se quedo un poco triste – Golpeadlo de una vez – dijo ella le dio un pequeño golpe y sonrió nerviosa – Una vez más y más fuerte – dijo, ella apretó su puño y le pego, fuertemente y la golpeo a ella y se la llevo a uno de los artefactos y era como si ella bailara

¡¿Nani'kore?! - exclamo. Mientras trataba de saltar y cuando lo logro algo le pego en la cara y cayo en lo que parecía ser un molde de pelea y dio vueltas con el

Parece que sera más fácil de lo que creí – acepto Hayate con una sonrisa divertida, ella seguía rodando y cayo dentro de un montón de muñecos de madera llenos de espinas que con esfuerzo esquivo, al salir, comenzó a subir a la plataforma, pero al mirar abajo sus ojos se volvieron esferitas de miedo

Kusso – dijo, para que el fuego saliera y ella se lastimara, mientras que los demás la veían, un maestro divertido, una Yui, Hayato y Tsubasa poniendo muecas al dolor de la albina, un peli-rojo desinteresado y un Tomoe leyendo un libro, como pudo, la albina llego hasta donde estaba el resto, quemada, y algo golpeada

He estado de asco – dijo con la mirada al suelo, Hayate le apago un mechón sobresaliente

Queda inaugurado el nivel cero – dijo con burla

Ya en la noche en una cómoda cabaña, cerca estaban caminando los 5 guerreros de las sombras

¿Que estaría pensando Sayaka-sensei al escoger a esa pobre niña como Angel-Loid de la luz? - dijo Yui – Hayate-sensei le hará pedazos – dijo con una mirada chibi reflexiva

La guerrera Angel-Loid cae del cielo con delicadeza y destreza – se burlo Tsubasa

Cuando ella camina el suelo tiembla – continuo Tomoe, mientras el resto se reía menos el peli-rojo, les paso por un lado

Debía esperar que Sayaka-sensei escogiera a alguien que de verdad supiera como pelear y magia siquiera – dijo molesto el chico

Puede llegar a tocarse la punta de los pies – se burlo de la estatura de la chica Tsubasa nuevamente

Pero, si quiera su cabello le llega a los pies – dijo burlón el chico peli-naranja y siguieron su camino. Escondida en una roca salio la albina de ojos azules triste, por lo que decían de ella, suspiro, y toco sus pies, confirmando que era pequeña, se tiro en el suelo, se levanto y comenzó a caminar

Oka-sama, cuidad de mi, onegai – dijo subiendo las escaleras y entrando al silencioso lugar, trato de hacer el menor silencio posible, pero no daba del todo ya que la cabaña rechinaba por donde pisara, se tropezó con una espada tirada en el suelo y abrió una puerta cayendo de cabeza, lo que vio fueron unos ojos morado claro – Tomoe-san, gomen – dijo parándose y haciendo una reverencia.

Ah, eres vos – dijo sin mucho interés, ella solo levanto la mirada aun un poco triste

Gomen, por ser un estorbo – declaro ella sin mirarlo, sonrió cálidamente – Debes de estar cansado, me iré de una vez para no molestar – dijo yéndose y cerrando la puerta pero fue detenida por un comentario del chico

Eres demasiado educada – dijo fríamente, aunque era cierto

Gomene, lo que pasa es que mi madre me enseño a ser asi – dijo con una sonrisa fingida, el arqueo una ceja

¿Si sabes que no pintas nada aquí?– dijo, ella bajo su mirada

Eso lo se. Yo solo queria ser una paisajista ya que amo las flores y vine a ver el espectáculo solo por Sayaka-sama – aclaro mirando hacia un lado, se dio un golpe en la cabeza – Pero tengo que dar mi mayor esfuerzo – dijo

No es eso, me refiero a que no pintas nada aquí, en esta habitación, es mi habitación – aclaro tomando un libro, ella cayo en cuenta y decidió irse de ahí, cerro, pero la volvió a abrir

Oyasumi (**Buenas noches en japones**) – con una sonrisa y volvió a cerrar, el solo se atino a abrir los ojos grandemente

Hace cuanto que no nos dan las buenas noches de ese modo – dijo desde la otra habitación Yui, el solo le pego en el rostro con una sombra. Miu solo se atino a suspirar y tratar de no hacer ruido alguno, pero alguien más abrió la puerta, esta solo se dio vuelta cubriéndose con sus brazos

Shin-sama – dijo temerosa – no queria despertarle, solo que... - estaba sonrojada aun recordaba lo de esa tarde

No pintas nada aquí – dijo serio

Si, entiendo, es tu habitación...

No, me refiero a que, tu no pintas nada en el palacio carmesí – le espeto sin pudor alguno o delicadeza – Eres una deshonra para la magia de un ángel y si aun queda respeto por lo que somos y por lo que hacemos vos … al amanecer te habrás ido – declaro mirándola fijamente, el sonrojo de la chica había desaparecido, el cerro su puerta sin decir más, ella se quedo ahí pasmada, pero susurro un:

Oyasumi – y suspiro bajando la mirada.

En un lugar muy alto, muy alto, había un árbol de cerezo y otro de durazno, entre ellos una sombra, y Sayaka venia subiendo

Veo que has encontrado el durazno de la sabiduría – dijo, ella se dio vuelta moviendo su cabello, y mostrando que estaba plantando algo, una pequeña flor

Eso era este lugar, pensé que era un monte cualquiera – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza nerviosa

Te entiendo, plantas flores cuando estas preocupada – dijo con una linda sonrisa

¿Preocupada? No que va ¿Por que estaría preocupada? - dijo rápidamente

¿Por que lo estas? - pregunta viéndola fijamente y esta cayo de rodillas al suelo, suspiro

Soy un asco – declaro viendo el piso – Nunca me enseñaron a ser una persona que sepa pelear, soy una deshonra, en todo el mundo – acepto

Probablemente – dijo, esa pequeña albina le recordaba a alguien

Los cinco ellos … - paro mientras se levantaba del suelo – me odian con ganas – dijo deprimida, miro los ojos azules – No se que hará Hayate-sensei, para convertir a _esto _en una guerra de la luz – dijo, suspiro mientras miraba el suelo – No se como sacar mi alma de un modo, no puedo usar explosivo, ni siquiera se como sacar mis alas internas – dijo, se tiro en el piso dándole la espalda – Yo... yo … debería volver a ayudar a mi padre – dijo mirando el vacío. Sayaka sonrió

Poder o no poder … fideos o no fideos – Miu la miro – Estas preocupada por el pasado y el futuro, como dice el dicho, el ayer es pasado, el mañana es un misterio pero el hoy... - hizo que creciera el tallo de la flor que plantaba la niña – es un obsequio, por eso le dicen presente – dijo, mientras se iba, toco levemente el árbol, de cerezo y cayo una pequeña flor

¿Quien planto ese otro árbol? - pregunto viendo el cerezo

Una vieja amiga – dijo mientras se iba...

En un lugar oscuro, una cola movía una pluma para abrir una cerradura cautelosamente, varios espinos salieron de un cuerpo, dejando respirar a alguien con tranquilidad, estiro sus músculos que tronaron al hacerlo. Esa persona tendría unos 21 años, cabello negro oscuro y alborotado, rompió el caparazón que lo tenia prisionero como pequeños pedazos de roca, mostrando un cuerpo, delgado pero a la vez tonificado de músculos, llevaba una camisa negra y un pantalón con correas negro. Una alarma se encendió

¡Oh! ¡NO! - exclamo el señor peli-gris

¡¿Que pasa?! - exclamo asustado el mensajero

¡Todos a sus puesto de combate! - exclamo en una orden, rápida, mientras todo el mundo se movía ajetreado, mientras el hombre trataba de jalar las cadenas que tenia en los pies que eran sostenidas de unas rocas, dio un pequeño rugido que se escucho por todo el lugar, asustando notablemente al mensajero

¡Disparad las lanzas! - dijo, los guardias hicieron caso, y prepararon unas ballestas gigantes y las lanzaron, mientras que el hombre las esquivaba, apretó fuertemente la cadena, y la cuarta le pego en el blanco para dejarlo libre, los guardias quedaron en blanco de miedo, el peli-negro tomo la otra sin mucha fuerza y la rompió

¡Tart Valet esta libre! - dijo muy asustado el mensajero - ¡Voy a avisarle a Hayate! - exclamo engrandeciendo sus alas, pero fue tomado del cuello impidiéndole volar

¡No te vas de aquí, ni tampoco el! - dijo molesto - ¡Subidla! - grito. Los guardias hicieron caso rápidamente, mientras que los que estaban abajo invocaban sus alas para irse volando, volvieron a lanzar otra ballesta, pero el peli-negro la paro con una mano y esta resonó, la golpeo con un pie y rompió el artefacto que las lanzaba, e hizo lo mismo con las que le lanzaron anteriormente haciendo una mini escalera, se trono los huesos del cuello y se impulso subiendo rápidamente

¡Viene hacia acá! - exclamo el mensajero

No llegara lejos – dijo molesto el peli-gris, aun teniendo del cuello al hombre - ¡Arqueros! - los nombrados inmediatamente soltaron flechas rojas. El peli-negro emitió un sonido felino molesto y salto hacia el mini ascensor, tocándolo a tiempo para no morir des-flechado, otro hombre corto la cadena para evitar que suba y se rió con orgullo con un compañero y chocaron sus hachas, lamentablemente no funciono ya que el subió e hizo un split dejándoles fuera de combate, tomo una cadena y se balanceo llegando hasta arriba y golpeando a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino, primero pego a dos con sus cabezas, luego varios intentaron darle con las hachas que el evito y ellos se dieron ellos mismos, destrozo un hacha con una onda magnética y como otros veinte cayeron, mientras que el salto como un felino, hasta arriba donde le intentaron cerrar la puerta, pero no funciono ya que la rompió, dos venían hacia el, y el agarro a uno del cuello con las manos y al otro con las piernas, dio una voltereta y los acabo, uno con un martillo vino, lo acabo y lo tomo pegándole a varios, luego lo soltó y volvió a subir, mientras la cola morada se movía de un lado a otro, al llegar aun más arriba hizo un sonido molesto, a su frente unos 100 soldados, incluyendo al mensajero y al dueño de la prisión

Este es el fin, vamos a morir – dijo. Pero el dueño de la prisión no pensaba asi ya que se rió con orgullo y fuertemente

No, todavía no – declaro - ¡Ahora! - ordeno, un arquero soltó una flecha que luego se prendió en llamas dándole a una roca, cayendo varias consecutivamente por el puente, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, Kei (El dueño de la prisión) se rió con fuerza como si hubiese ganado, pero no terminaba, el hombre como un gato comenzó a saltar y saltar, algo llamo la atención de sus ojos dorado ámbar, una dinamita que aun no explotaba, salto con más fuerza hacia arriba tocando el pico, arranco la cuerda y le dio vueltas como si fuera un Kusarigama

Corremos – susurro el mensajero

Aja – murmuro Kei, pero el peli-negro lanzo la dinamita y exploto, mandando a varios al acantilado y muchos lastimados, entre los sobrevivientes el mensajeros, que fue tomado del cuello por el oji-ámbar, suspiro y sonrió con malicia

Que bueno que Hayate te envío – dijo acariciando sus alas – Empezaba a sentirme olvidado – dijo – Vete volando y decidle que … el guerrero Angel-Loid de la Luz de verdad … vuelve a casa – ordeno, este acento con miedo y se fue volando torpemente...

Ya en la mañana en el valle de las sombras tocaron las campanas marcando las 7 de la mañana, todos en la cabaña salieron rápidamente

¡Buenos días Sensei! - exclamaron con respeto y rígidos, pero la niña de cabello blanco no salio

¡Kobito! ¡Kobito! (significa enana) – exclamaba para despertar a la chica, se cabreo y abrió fuertemente las puertas - ¡Despertad! - ordeno, se rió con malicia – Se rindió – dijo viendo la habitación vacía

¿Que haremos ahora Sensei? - dijo la pequeña castaña - ¿Si la niña se fue? - pregunto curiosa con las manos detrás de su cuerpo

Entrenar y esperar que con el tiempo el verdadero guerrero de la luz sea revelado – respondió a la pregunta, abrió la puerta del campo de entrenamiento, y vieron una cabellera blanca que caía desde muy arriba - ¡¿Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru no?! (Significa, que estas haciendo aquí) – dijo molesto Hayate, la niña se dio vuelta de donde estaba, tenia las dos piernas abiertas tratando de sostener su vestido negro

O...Ohayo ... Sensei – dijo nerviosa, el la miro molesto en busca de una respuesta – Es que ... es que ... mi Oka-sama siempre decía que una persona tiene que dar lo mejor aunque no sepa nada de lo que haga, entonces decidi dar iniciativa – aclaro

Te atoraste allí arriba – declaro serio

No, que va … - su mirada seria la miro durante un rato – me dio vértigo – declaro sonrojada

Ayudadla – le ordeno a Tsubasa, el hizo una mueca molesta, expandió sus alas y la tomo de un pie, y su vestido se bajo mostrando sus bragas blancas, mostrando el sonrojo de Tsubasa, Tomoe y Hayato, más el de ella, cuando bajo cubrió su rostro

Gracias – agradeció

No lo menciones – dijo aun tratando de evitar su sonrojo

Gomen'nasai – dijo

Jamas – culmino el chico

En serio creíste que dominarías un split en una noche – dijo molesto Hayate, ella solo bajo la mirada, arrojo dos ruedas al cielo – se necesitan años para dominar la flexibilidad y muchos más – chasqueo los dedos y Shin salto hasta ellos – para aplicarlo en batalla – culmino, como Shin cuando los rompió haciendo el split y cayo colocándose luego detrás de su maestro, a la chica le cayo un trozo en la cabeza y se cubrió con con sus manos y sus mangas bajaron mostrando los vendajes

¿Para que usas eso? Dudo que seas alguien que ya haya hecho algún tipo de pelea – dijo Hayate

Es un tema personal – dijo levantándose del suelo, hizo una reverencia con sus manos juntas, Hayate coloco una cara aburrida pero sonrió

Empecemos – declaro chasqueando los dedos, todos se colocaron a un margen para ver la batalla entre la castaña y la albina

¿Estas lista? - dijo Yui tomando posición

C-Claro... - murmuro. Yui le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y la envío al cielo, luego pegándole en la cabeza enviándola al piso

Gomene, pero dijiste que si – dijo un poco preocupada

No te preocupes no dolió – no mintió, no tenia ningún rasguño externo, junto sus manos en palabras de que aun podía, Hayate molesto chasqueo nuevamente los dedos y su batalla seguiría contra Tomoe con un bastón muy sencillo, le pego en la cabeza y luego en el estomago dejándola en el suelo, junto nuevamente sus manos, Hayate chasqueo los dedos y estaba equilibrándose en el molde, pero al final ella cayo dentro y no hubo pelea, otro chasqueo de dedos y se encontraba peleando contra el peli-naranja que la manejaba como si no pesara nada y la acabo en el piso hasta que fue de noche, el chico se aparto y con esfuerzo junto sus manos nuevamente, cabreando a Hayate

He procurado que se te haga sencillo kobito, pero tu siguiente oponente seré yo – declaro

¿Ah? - dijo anonada – No me rendiré – declaro parándose del suelo, Hayate ya estaba a su frente

Un paso adelante – ella lo dio, y este le comenzó a dar vueltas a su cuerpo – El camino a la victoria es encontrar el punto débil del enemigo – la tiro contra el piso y le tomo la mano tronando los huesos de la muñeca y le jalo los cabellos de la frente, ella lo miro con decisión, la tiro a otro lado – Poner en contra su fuerza y tomarla – dijo mientras le daba una serie de patadas y la tiro hacia otro lado – Hasta acabarlo o hasta que se rinda – dijo jalandole de nuevo el cabello

Pero una persona con ideales fuertes no se rinde – aclaro sin rendirse y su mirada no cambiaba, Hayate la lanzo hacia el cielo y le dio una patada en la espalda y esta comenzó a caer por las interminables escaleras

Si usa el cerebro no volverá a subir – dijo serio Shin

Pero lo hará – dijo Tomoe con un libro

No se va a rendir ¿Verdad? - dijo muy confundida la castaña

Y no se sabe si dejara de caer – dijo con burla el chico de ojos azul oscuro

¡Hayato! - regaño Yui, el se rió nervioso, luego solo se escucharon los quejidos de una albina a la cual le clavaban agujas

No se suponía que la acupuntura me haría sentir mejor – dijo con ojos llorosos Miu, detrás estaba Hayato

Lo hará, pero no es tan fácil encontrar el nervio correcto en este …

Cuerpo tan pequeño – declaro

Iba a decir cabello, cabello, recogedlo – dijo serio, tratando de cambiar el tema real, Yui le hizo un moño con forma de corazón

Si claro, gracias – lo ultimo se lo dijo a Yui.

No soy nadie para juzgar a un guerrero por cuerpo o tamaño – dijo Hayato – Miradnos a Yui y a mi somos los menores del grupo – dijo, ella se iba a dar vuelta pero el le clavo la aguja en otro nervio haciendo que le duela y se queje

Tal vez deberías de ver esto de nuevo – le dijo enseñándole una especie de mapa con un cuerpo de una niña de 13 años, mientras que Miu se quejaba Tomoe se coloco unos audífonos para poder leer en paz, y destrozo unas letras que trataba de escribir Tsubasa

Se que soy un asco en la pelea y eso, pero no es razón para que Hayate-sensei se quiera deshacer de mi – dijo, los dos chicos la miraron

¿Sabias? – dijo Yui

Claro, no soy una idiota – dijo cruzada de brazos

Entonces ¿por que no te has ido? – dijo Hayato

Nunca me he rendido en nada, no lo hare ahora – dijo decidida, ambos chicos le sonrieron

Eres muy valiente. – dijo Yui – No te preocupes por Hayate-sensei – dijo

El no siempre fue asi – dijo Hayato

Dice la leyenda que en un tiempo sonreía – dijo Yui

Honto'ni – dijo sorprendida, cerca iba pasando Shin

**Si pero eso fue antes de … - **Shin cayo y culmino su comentario diciendo

Antes de Tart Valet – dijo mirándola fríamente

Si, pero tenemos prohibido hablar de el – dijo desde la otra habitación Tsubasa

Bueno, si se va ha quedar aquí, debe de saberlo – dijo con una sonrisa superior, ella apretó sus puños contra el piso

Yo se quien es Tart Valet – dijo con neutralidad – Era un estudiante con potencial y con mucho valor, fue uno de los primero en leer los royos sagrados, pero luego se volvió malo y … - bajo su flejillo momentáneamente

No era solo un estudiante – aclaro Shin

_Flash Back_

**Hayate-sensei y Sayaka-sama lo encontraron cuando el tenia 5 años, pero no venia solo– **narro Shin, viendo el recuerdo de un Hayate de de unos 10 años y Sayaka de la misma edad – **Le educo como si fuera su hijo – **Hayato le daba de comer al niño grande mientras que Sayaka a un bebe, el niño le jalo los cabellos fuertemente – **Y cuando demostró talento en la magia y en el combate – **Tart se levanto del suelo y golpeo con fuerza el muñeco de combate para niños – **Hayate-sensei lo entreno, y le hizo creer muchas cosas, le dijo que su destino era la grandeza – **tomaban posiciones de batalla, y el niño con unos 8 años golpeaba con su fuerza un poste de madera – **Pero nunca fue suficiente para Tart, queria el pergamino de la luz – **el rompía un poste de madera de unos 14 años, y a su alrededor ya estaban los demás que habían destrozado el mismo – **Pero, Sayaka-sama vio oscuridad en su corazón y se … rehusó – **Sayaka negó con su cabeza y se llevo al impresionado niño de unos 9 años consigo – **Indignado, Tart arraso con el valle – **un cabreado peli-negro destrozaba todo a su paso, llegando al palacio Carmesí – **Quiso hacerse con el royo por la fuerza, y Hayate-sensei debía destruir, lo que había creado – **Hayate iba a tratar de detenerlo, pero en vez de ver al molesto peli-negro, vio a un niño feliz correr hacia el - **¿Pero... seria capaz? - **le golpeo enviándolo a un lado y luego saltando hacia el ángel, Sayaka lo miro determinada y salto ella también, le dio con el bastón en el pecho, e hizo una técnica de manos creando ondas y dejándole inmovilizado, mientras que un pequeño niño peli-rojo miraba todo asustado, Hayate intento acercarse – **Hayate-sensei amaba a Tart, como nunca había amado a nadie – **luego un pequeño niño peli-rojo entrenaba muy bien y con esfuerzo, dando volteretas golpeo al muñeco, miro con una sonrisa a Hayate, pero el lo corrigió indignado, dejando al pequeño niño llorando.

_Fin de Flash Back_

Shin se mostraba un poco triste, cambio su mirada molesto

Y ahora, que tiene la oportunidad de corregir su error, entrenando al verdadero guerrero de la Luz, esta trabado contigo, una niña pequeña, que no es capaz de tomar nada en serio – le dijo en la cara, ella hizo una mueca rara, frunció el ceño y alzo el puño en llamas - ¡No le aguanto más! - declaro, pero Hayato se interpuso antes de que la golpeara

Quieta, culpa mía, ¿creo que le he tocado el nervio facial? - dijo, Miu cayo contra el piso, mostrando todas las agujas en su espalda – Y a lo mejor, también le he parado el corazón – dijo tocándole la fina cara

En otro lugar oscuro iluminado por velas estaba Hayate sentado meditando

Paz interior – dijo con sus ojos cerrados, movió un poco sus orejas – Paz... paz … interior – volvió a moverlas – Paz in... in … interior – dijo, se dio vuelta molesto pero con ojos cerrados – El que haga ese sonido de mover de alas, callarse ya – ordeno, se volvió a dar vuelta – Paz interior – dijo, y cayo de inmediato el ángel mensajero, se levanto y dio vuelta viendo al mensajero – Oh Sho, excelente, como deseo una buena noticia – dijo, el iba a hablar pero se quedo mudo

Corriendo por las escaleras para el durazno y el cerezo donde se encontraba practicando Sayaka

¡Sensei, Sensei! - gritaba angustiado Hayate – Ten.. Tengo muy malas noticias – declaro, Sayaka sonrió

Hayate, no existen ni buenas ni malas noticias, solo noticias – aclaro la sabia mujer

Sensei, su visión … su visión se ha cumplido – dijo muy angustiado – Tart, se ha escapado de la prisión y viene... y viene hacia aquí – dijo muy preocupado, ella parecía sorprendida

Esa es una mala noticia … - dijo, el la miro con una cara de "no me digas" - si no confías en la guerrera de la luz – dijo con una sonrisa

¡Esa niña! - refuño – Sensei, esa niña no es la guerrera de la luz, ni siquiera debería de estar aquí – le espeto chibi molesto – Fue un accidente – dijo, ella lo miro fijamente con su sonrisa

No existen los accidentes – le dijo

Lo se, eso ya lo has dicho … dos veces – dijo dándole la espalda aun chibi

Bueno, eso tampoco ha sido por accidente – aclaro chibi feliz

3 – e hizo el numero con la mano

Mi viejo amigo, la niña nunca cumplirá con su destino ni vos con el tuyo, hasta que dejes la ilusión del control – le dijo Sayaka

¿Control? - pregunto

Hayate, mirad este árbol – dijo tocándolo – yo no puedo hacerle crecer cuando me plazca, – dijo viéndolo desde su lugar – ni obligarlo a que me de frutos antes de tiempo – dijo mirando ahora a su amigo

Pero hay cosas que podemos controlar – dijo, golpeo el árbol y cayeron muchos duraznos – Puedo controlar la caída del fruto – uno le cayo en la cabeza, haciendo que Sayaka ría un poco – Puedo controlar, – tomo un durazno y lo lanzo al cielo cortándolo, abrió un hueco en el suelo – donde plantar la semilla – cayo en su mano y la lanzo al hueco, Sayaka se rió levemente

Amigo mio, puedes hacer eso, pero lo que va a nacer es un durazno – dijo acercándose – Podrás desear un manzano o un naranjo, pero tendrás un durazno – dijo con una sonrisa

Pero un durazno, ¡No puede derrotar a Tart Valet! - dijo

A lo mejor, si que puede – dijo, tapando la semilla – Si estas dispuesto a, guiarle, a educarle a … creer en el – dijo con sus ojos brillantez

Pero, sensei, no entiendo necesito tu ayuda – dijo triste

No, lo que necesitas es creer – dijo señalándolo con un dedo – Prometedlo Hayate, prometedme que lo harás – le pidió con ojos lagrimosos

Lo intentare – dijo al final, ella soltó lágrimas sorprendiendo a Hayate - ¿Sayaka, que pasa? - dijo preocupada

Nande'monai – dijo con una sonrisa – Mi tiempo a llegado ahora – dijo

¿Nani? - dijo incrédulo, ella comenzó a caminar al acantilado poniéndose en la punta -¡Sayaka, no me dejes aun no! - le grito, las flores comenzaron a rodearla - ¡Sayaka! - grito desesperado, ella sintió algo en el hombro

Aun no, Sayaka, tienes que seguir aquí por ella, te dare mi magia – dijo un ángel de cabello blanco súper largo y ojos verdes con pecas en el rostro, le dio un empujón hacia Hayate dejándola inconsciente

¿Natsumi? - murmuro, ella despareció entre los pétalos de cerezo que se expandían junto con los de cerezo...

Mi Oka-sama, ella esta muerta – respondió a la pregunta que le hacia Yui

Gomen – dijo ella arrepentida

No importa – dijo con una sonrisa picando algo

¿Como era? - pregunto temeroso Hayato

Ella era … - se coloco un sonrojo chibi – una gran persona, la cual amaba las flores y los dulces y sabe pelear al igual que Otou-sama – dijo feliz, sirvió varios platos con fideos – Espero que os guste – les dijo haciendo una reverencia y luego agradecieron por la comida, todos la probaron

Esto esta delicioso – declaro Hayato

Que va, si probarais la sopa de fideos de papa, esos son los mejores – dijo con una sonrisa y sus manos en las mejillas

Pero que dices, esta deliciosa – dijo Yui con un sonrojo de lo rico

Eres una muy buena cocinera – dijo Tsubasa

Shin, deberías probar esto – dijo con un ligero sonrojo Tomoe

No gracias, dicen que el Angel-Loid de la Luz puede sobrevivir solo con la energía del universo – dijo comiendo un poco de tofu.

Bueno, creo que el universo es muy bueno si cree eso, además dejare un poco por si llegas a querer – dijo amablemente, y a todos le cayo una gota en la cien

Por curiosidad, como se llaman tus padres – dijo Tomoe

White Star es mi Otou-sama y mi Oka-sama se llamaba Natsumi de Star – dijo con una sonrisa, a todos inclusive a Shin, se les abrieron los ojos como platos dejando su comida a un lado

White Star … es tu padre … - lograron articular

Si se refieren a que el y mi madre eran grandes peleadores y buenos usando la magia y yo un asco, si – dijo con unos ojos cerrados

No lo decimos por eso, la edad, el tiene 36 años igual que Hayate-sensei – dijo

Mi Oka-sama decía que me tuvieron cuando el tenia 21 y ella 20 – dijo revolviendo su fideo, algo se le oprimió en el pecho, tocándolo por instinto y haciendo una mueca

Miu-san ¿Pasa algo? - dijo preocupada Yui

Nani'mo (Es: nada) – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – Kore mite (miren esto) - dijo haciendo una cara graciosa con sus cachetes inflados haciendo a todos – menos Shin – reír

¿Que es lo que os pasa? - dijo molesto Hayate llegando – Tart ha escapado de prisión y vosotros os comportáis como críos – dijo muy enojado

¿Eh? - articulo Miu

Viene por el pergamino de primera y tu eres la única que puede detenerlo – dijo señalando a la albina

¿Ah? ¿Watashi? (YO) – dijo sin entender, murmuro cosas - ¡Yo... yo no puedo, Sayaka-sama, Sayaka-sama lo hizo una vez no puede volver a hacerlo! - se paro de la silla asustada

Sayaka ya no lo hará, ahora no puede – dijo sosteniendo el cetro de la mujer triste

_Eso fue – _pensó muy dolida, todos miraron a su maestro sorprendidos

Y ahora tienes que derrotarle – dijo el

Sensei, dejadnos a nosotros derrotar a Tart Valet, es nuestro destino para eso nos entreno – dijo decidido Shin

¡No es vuestro destino es de kobito! - dijo molesto Hayate

¡¿de kobito?! - dijo Shin

Si de ella … - dijo señalándola pero había solo humo de donde estaba la albina - ¿Doko? - dijo mirando hacia todos lados

Lejos ya se encontraba corriendo asustada y su cabello se movía al hacerlo, Miu, bajaba muy rápido las escaleras pero fue detenida por Hayate

¿A donde crees que vas? - dijo molesto poniéndose en su camino – Un verdadero guerrero nunca huye – le espeto

Pues no, miradme – dijo salto por encima de el, pero la agarro del vestido y la tiro al piso – Ve, como cree que podre derrotar a Tart Valet si … si ni siquiera puedo esquivarle a usted – dijo triste

Le vencerás porque tu eres la Angel-Loid de la Luz – dijo golpeándola con el cetro en el estomago

Usted no cree que yo lo sea – dijo con ojos cristalinos - ¡Nunca lo creyó, desde el primer segundo se quiso deshacer de mi! - le grito, el la tumbo al suelo y la miro desde arriba

¡Si sabias que queria deshacerme de ti, ¿Por que no te fuiste?! - le grito

¿Por que? - dijo – Por que, queria cambiar mi ser – las cristalinas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos – Por que, yo queria dejar de ser débil, cada vez que alguien me golpeaba cuando era pequeña, mi madre me protegía – dijo levantándose del suelo – Por que, queria impresionar a mi padre – dijo – Cambiar mi destino, sabia que dolería, su alma no esta preparada para alguien tan débil como yo – dijo triste – Quería cambiar mi destino... – apretó su puño – y si alguien podía era usted, el maestro más fuerte de todo el país de la sombra – dijo tratando de controlar las lágrimas

¡Claro que puedo cambiarte! ¡Y lo hare! - le dijo - ¡TE convertiré en la Angel-Loid de La Luz! - le dijo, estaba muy sorprendido por las palabras fuertes de la chica

¡Muri'Dayo! (Eso es imposible) – grito con su flejillo bajo – Aunque Tart Valet se tomare 1000 años en llegar, usted no podría siquiera hacerme usar magia ¿como le haría? - dijo sin subir su mirada, el se mostraba estupefacto - ¿Como? - volvió a preguntar apretando sus puños contra u pecho - ¿Como? - pregunto de nuevo al verlo sin respuesta mirando el piso, subió su flejillo - ¡¿Como?! - le grito

¡No lo se! - le grito, vio como ella dejaba de botar lágrimas y solo respiraba – No lo se … - acepto

Lo suponía – dijo Miu, bajo su flejillo – El bajo nivel de magia de Sayaka-sama se llama, deficiencia mágica – aclaro mirando hacia un lado. Desde arriba observaba Shin con una mirada neutra, suspiro sonoramente, se dio vuelta de espalda y apretó los puños y se lanzo cayendo en picada, cuando estuvo cerca de la primera casa una cola de tigre roja trasparente y brillante apareció, cayo en una casa tal cual felino, su respiración era algo agitada, miro hacia el palacio

Para esto me has entrenado – dijo levantándose y volviendo a saltar de casa en casa como si fuera un gato muy hábil, pero 4 sombras más lo perseguían. El daba volteretas para evitar despertar a la gente de las casa que pisaba

¡Shin-kun! - dijo la dulce voz de Yui, ella tenia dos pequeñas flamas en sus ojos, junto con ella estaban Tomoe, Tsubasa volando con sus alas y Hayato tambien estaba

¡No intentéis detenerme! - dijo el chico andando más rápido, le dio la voltereta invertida a una casa

¡No intentamos detenerte! - dijo Yui nuevamente alcanzándolo

¡¿Que?! - dijo sorprendido mirándola

¡Vamos contigo! - le dijo ella. El miro a Hayato que corría feliz y le hizo un amor y paz al chico, sacudió su cabeza y sonrió y saltaron todos la muralla que protegía el valle de la sombra...

Ya amaneciendo, en el lago debajo del royo de la primera se encontraba dormida pacíficamente Sayaka y a su lado o enfrente Hayate mirando y cuidando de ella, le pareció escuchar un ruido y abrió las puertas del lugar de entrenamiento y no había nadie, miro hacia todos lados para verificar, nada, pero el ruido no se iba asi que subió hasta la cabaña donde había una puerta destrozada y entro a la cocina, donde estaba casi todo roto, por la pequeña albina que parecía buscar algo y Hayate la miro sorprendido, ella se metió una dulce galleta a la boca, las migajas cayeron al suelo

Etto... - dijo nerviosa – No importa, los nervios me dan hambre – dijo haciendo un puchero

No importa, pensé que eras Hayato, oculta sus galletas arriba, bueno – se iba pero se pego muy cerca, la albina coloco una cara dulce y de algún modo hizo un escandalo y termino haciendo un split mientras se comía las galletas, el la miro estupefacto sin entender nada, pero una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, ella comía plácidamente pero paro al sentirse observada

No se lo diga a Hayato-san – dijo con la boca inflada

Mirarte – dijo caminando hacia ella

Lo se debo de dar asco – dijo pero siguió comiendo

No, no – aclaro un poco feliz - ¿Como te has subido ahí? - pregunto

No lo se – admitió y se encogió de hombros – Pues … um … queria galleta – dijo y se la metió a la boca

Ya, pero mira, estas a 3 metros del suelo – le aclaro – y estas haciendo un split perfecto – dijo

Esto … ha sido por … - algo rechino – accidente – dijo en el piso, la galleta rodó hasta Hayate y la tomo

No existen los accidentes – aclaro con nostalgia – Acompañadme – le dijo, ella se levanto del piso con un signo de interrogación y chibi

Luego se encontraba con un bolso subiendo unas interminables escaleras

Se que va un plan místico y todo … pero al menos decidme a donde vamos – dijo cansada, siguieron subiendo por unas horas más... luego el se encontraba de lo más pacifico sentado en una roca

¡Que lindo! - dijo viendo, el lago que brillaba intensamente, y las flores plantadas, pero tiro su cabeza dentro

Kobito, uno no mete la cabeza en el lago de las almas – dijo con ojos cerrados, ella la saco rápidamente

¿Almas? - pregunto estupefacta, lo miro con determinación

Este es el lugar en donde... Sayaka descubrió la primera magia de ondas... el lugar donde creció el Magoi – dijo, un recuerdo fugaz de la mujer haciendo combinaciones, pero luego terminadas por el - ¡¿Quieres aprender Magia?! - le pregunto con una sonrisa pequeña

Hai – dijo con una sonrisa grande

Entonces … yo seré tu sensei – dijo apretando su puño con orgullo

Hai … - dijo con una sonrisa pero lágrimas cristalinas de felicidad salieron

No llores – le corto, ella acento con la cabeza y se las limpio. Luego ella estaba con su cabello recogido en un moño y en posición principal

Cuando te concentras en la magia … cuando te concentras … das pena – ella coloco una cara chibi enojada – Pero tal vez es mi culpa, no puedo entrenarte como entrene a los 5, – aclaro – pero ya se como llegar a tu interior – dijo, saco una bandeja con una flor muy linda azul y pequeña junto a una galleta

Dulce … - dijo tratando de tomarlos

Bien, después de entrenar … comerás – le dijo comiéndose la galleta dejándola en blanco – Empecemos – declaro. Luego ella se encontraba tratando de salvar a la flor que tenia Hayate en manos, pero la rama en la que estaba se rompió, se sostuvo de ella y la tomo, rió con orgullo, pero cayo y Hayate tomo la flor. Luego el le entrego un plato de cereal con frutas cosa que provoco un sonrojo de parte de la chica, Hayate tomo un bastón y le pego en la cabeza haciendo que lo bote al piso y le siguió golpeando. Hayate maniobraba con una flor sin dejar que ella la tocara, cada vez más cambiaba su ropa. Intentaba regar un lirio con una regadera en la boca, pero tenia flamas debajo del estomago mientras hacia flexiones. Hacia equilibrio como una bailarina con un racimo de flores. Luego, ella intento tomar un poco de comida, dio volteretas como un ninja, pero cuando estuvo cerca apareció Hayate y le pego en el trasero, pero no se rindió, y alzo la pierna tratando de evitar que le pegara y sirvió sopa maniobrando, cuando lo logro el la lanzo al cielo y la atrapo, la miro y se la comenzó a tomar, ella dio una merecida patada, pero dio vuelta al bastón pegándose. Después dieron maniobras parecidas más bien a un baile, como flexionaban y como ella magníficamente hacia su deber. Ya una tarde en una mesa de piedra, con un rico almuerzo de domppli

Después de ti, kobito – dijo amablemente ofreciendo un lugar

De cara, sin asi ni más, si flexiones ni una maratón – dijo arqueando una ceja, vestía diferente, además de llevar su largo cabello en una alta coleta y solo una camisa negra larga con pantalones

Me comprometí a entrenarte y te entrene, ahora se te permite comer – dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, ella se sentó desconfiada chibi, tomo los palitos sin quitar la vista – Provecho – dijo con una sonrisa, ella sonrió y se iba a meter uno en la boca, pero un flash paso y se lo robo la comida

¡Kora! (HEY) – dijo mirándolo masticar

Dije: que se te permite comer, toma una – dijo, ella volvió a tomar otra, pero el se la volvió a quitar cabreándola

Dije que comas con libertad – dijo retador

¿Puedo? - pregunto molesta, ambos hicieron estrategias con las manos y combatieron por los domppli, ella los tiro a todos quedando uno por el glotón Hayate, pero el lo tomo primero, ella se levanto del suelo, y comenzaron a pelear por el en el plato y de algún modo se volteo, Hayate movió rápidamente los platos pero ella aserto y festejo levemente, pelearon con los palitos y le pego dos veces a los dedos, ella le pego al plato casi cayendo pero le dio con el pie, pero rápidamente Hayate lanzo uno de los palitos clavándolo en el árbol, el iba hacia el, pero antes Miu le agarro el pie tirándolo al suelo, siguieron batallando un momento, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el domppli iba a caer, por la razón que Miu se le abalanzo pero le cerraron la mandíbula y el domppli comenzó a rodar y ella lo persiguió, y comenzó a batallar con el bastón, mientras que maniobraba con el domppli y quedo en el cielo, Miu le dio un cabezazo cayo de pie y lo tomo con los palillos, mientras que Hayate se encontraba orgulloso, ella lo miro con una sonrisa y agitada, y le hizo un demán de que podía comer, lo que no espero fue que Miu le lanzara el domppli a la mano – No tengo habré – aclaro con una sonrisa, no de esas amables que siempre daba, ni nerviosa si no una grande (Quien sabe como son las sonrisa de Natsu Dragneel) – Sensei – dijo haciendo una mini reverencia...

En otro lugar se encontraban corriendo rápidamente, y volando las 5 sombras, y desde el otro lado Tart Valet corría también con su cola morada, por el puente, mientras que el resto comenzaba a subir escaleras, los dos oji-ámbar se encontraron de frente, primero Tart emitió un sonido felino molesto seguido de uno felino zorruno de Shin. El gruño y comenzó a correr por el segundo puente

Cortadla – ordeno Shin, todos hicieron caso y cortaron las cuerdas, pero Tart salto y Shin sintió que iba a llegar asi que el también salto y le pego ambos cayendo en el puente, mientras que el resto tomaba de nuevo las cuerdas

¿Donde esta el Angel-Loid de la Luz? - pregunto apoyándose relajadamente en un lado del puente

¿Como sabes que no tienes delante? - pregunto confiado Shin, el se rió fuertemente

Crees que soy estúpido – dijo entre risas – Se que tu no eres el Guerrero Angel-Loid de la Luz – espeto – Ninguno de vosotros lo sois – dijo, el resto se miro entre si, el camino por una cuerda – Dicen que cayo del cielo en una bola de fuego, que es un guerrero distinto – dijo

¿Miu-san? - dijo Hayato extrañado

Ya saben su nombre … Miu … - dijo con aire de superioridad – Nuestra batalla sera legendaria – dijo alzando el puño, Shin se harto y emitió el mismo sonido anterior y se lanzo contra el, dando una serie de patadas, en una lo tomo del cuello y lo tiro al vacío, pero Tart se agarro de la cuerda y el resto jalo más fuerte, Tart se impulso y salto al cielo y Shin casi no veía, el salio de la nada y Shin rápidamente le dio vuelta al puente, haciendo que Tart rompa varios trozos, y ellos sosteniéndose de algo volvieron a darse patadas, en una Tart lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo hacia otro lado, pero Shin no se rindió y le tomo la mano presionándola y rasguñándola y volvieron a pelear

Nosotros tiramos, ayudadlo – dijo con fuerza Hayato, Yui y Tsubasa dejaron la cuerda para ir ellos. Tart le daba varios golpes consecutivos en la cara a Shin, luego lo pateo hacia arriba rompiendo una tabla y lo golpeo en el estomago con tal fuerza que quedo súper lejos y rompió muchas cosas, luego le dio vuelta al puente casi ahorcándolo, pero llego Yui y lo pateo en el estomago y lo envío lejos a el también, y el puente se dio vuelta también haciendo caer a Shin, pero Tsubasa fue y lo tomo, mientras que Yui se sostenía de la cintura de Tart y lo golpeaba en la cara, se iba a alejar ya que habían salvado a Shin, pero Tart la tomo del cuello

¡Hayato! - logro articular

¡VE! - le grito Tomoe, el le dio la cuerda y luego internamente se arrepintió. Hayato fue como un bailarín de mono y le pego en la espalda a Tart, creando impulso hacia atrás, haciendo que Tomoe se esfuerce nuevamente para jalar el puente. Tart comenzó a correr cuerda por cuerda, entonces a Shin se le ocurrió algo

¡Tomoe! - grito, este capto el mensaje y jalo hacia arriba como un látigo el puente todos cayendo al cielo y Tart pegándose, luego Shin volvió al puente a correr hacia Tart, Hayato con lo que parecía ser unas pulseras negras se impulsaba y le pego en el estomago con los pies, luego le tomo la mano a Yui y le dio una voltereta, que le pego en la cara con ambos pies, luego Tsubasa lo enrollo con la cuerda y le dio consecutivos golpes en el estomago, y por ultimo Shin se impulso en sus manos creo fuego y le dio en el estomago a Tart y corto la cuerda y Tomoe los llevo hacia arriba cayendo todos de pie, mientras respiraban agitadamente. Algo llamo la atención de Shin, era que una de las cuerdas, comenzó a dar varias vueltas por la torre de la que se sostenía, hasta que se lanzo preocupando a Shin y se escucho un "CLIK", a los segundos estaba Tart detrás de ellos

Hayate, os enseño bien – dijo con egocentrismo, alzo su puño y golpeo a Hayato creando una onda en su cuerpo azul-marino, cayendo estremecido, frunció su ceño – Pero no les enseño todo, di buenas noches hermanito – dijo gruñendole a Shin y luego todo se volvió negro...

Llegando a la posada se encontraban una albina muy feliz

Os has hecho bien, kobito – dijo seriamente pero orgullo. Miu se vestía de un modo muy diferente de cuando antes, su cabello había crecido un poco y no usaba su vestido, ni un vestido. Lleva una polera negra pegada con cierre plateado, encima una camisa-chaleco blanca con bordes de cuadros negros, un short blanco abultado, con unos zapatos rojos, negros, plateado y dorado, tampoco usaba sus vendas si no dos muñequeras negras y en la mano izquierda dos anillos uno negro y el otro blanco

Gracias, me he esforzado mucho – dijo con una gran sonrisa, el le dio un pequeño golpe en el estomago, ella le miro desafiante, pero luego sonrió mostrando sus dientes, aunque se podría decir que dos los tenia un poco afilados, un sonido llamo su atención, era de un aleteo forzado voltearon, y vieron como Tsubasa casi consciente dejaba caer a los demás sin posibilidad de moverse - ¡Mina! - dijo corriendo hacia ellos - ¡Estáis muertos … no respiran, dormidos …. !- trataba de aclarar su mente, vio un sello en cada uno de sus cuerpos - … ataque de nervio – dijo sorprendida

Tienes razón, y no hemos sido rivales para ello – dijo cansado Tsubasa, mientras que Hayate hacia que volvieran a tener control sobre su cuerpo, se lo hizo a Hayato, y golpeo a Miu en la cara

¡Es mucho más rápido! - exclamo luego de haberla golpeado, mientras que Hayate descongelaba a Shin – Gomen – se escucho su disculpa

Sois idiotas, pudo haberos matado – dijo Hayate muy molesto descongelando a Yui

¿Por que no lo hizo? - dijo dolorido Tomoe

Por que quiere llenarnos de miedo, pero no lo lograra – dijo muy confiado de sus palabras

Tal vez … un poquito – admitió Miu, todos la miraron y sus notables cambios

¡Tu puedes derrotarle, kobito! - dijo señalándola Hayate

¡Ellos no han podido, y son cinco maestros … y yo solo soy … yo! - su tono iba disminuyendo

Tal vez, pero ellos no tienen algo que tu solo tendrás – dijo Hayate, ella lo miro fijamente

En el salón del palacio se mostraba el ángel sosteniendo el royo

¿Usted me cree preparada? - dijo nerviosa

Si … - la miro y a los ojos –a pesar de ella ser mucho más baja que el– Miu – le dijo al fin por su nombre sorprendiéndola, vio a la durmiente Sayaka por deficiencia mágica y su sorpresa se fue. Hayate tomo el cetro de la mujer y comenzó a maniobrar con el, haciendo que los pétalos que la acompañaban se movieran poco a poco, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, toco el royo y cayo delicadamente, el volteo el cetro y evito que le cayera en la cara a Sayaka – Aquí tienes … el royo de la primera – dijo entregándoselo – Ahora te pertenece – le dijo, ella lo iba a agarrar pero paro en seco

¿Que pasara cuando le lea? - pregunto dudosa

No lo se – admitió – Pero dice la leyenda que escucharas el aleteo de las mariposas, que sentirás el mar, que veras luz y seras luz – contó

**Aquí se puede escuchar Main Theme Fairy Tail**

Vale … - dijo muy nerviosa, lo tomo y lo abrió lentamente, puso el envase en el suelo, todos la miraban fijamente, fue abriendo poco a poco el royo, su rostro se fue tornando dorado del brillo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se quedo muda – Esta blanco – dijo sorprendida

¡¿Nani?! - dijo entre enojado y confundido Hayate

Ande, mire .. - dijo tratando de enseñarlo pero el se dio vuelta

Tengo prohibido mirarlo – dijo negándose, pero cayo y dejo caer el cetro, cerro y abrió una y otra vez el royo pero en verdad no había nada – Nada – dijo sin comprender

Entonces … Sayaka-sama se equivoco – dijo triste, se tiro en el suelo e hizo una esfera de si misma

No … - dijo, ella subió su rostro enfadada por primera vez

¡Aceptadlo, se ha equivocado … me eligió por accidente! - grito muy triste, el no respondió solo que la vio dormir hay sin poder hacer nada

¿Que vamos ha hacer ahora con Tart? - pregunto Yui sosteniendo su cabeza

Va a destrozar todo, y a todos – dijo Hayato

No – declaro entregándole el royo a Miu – Vais a sacar a todos del valle y los vais a proteger de la ira de Tart Valet – ordeno

¿Que vas a hacer tu sensei? - pregunto Shin sosteniendo su brazo

Luchare con el – dijo, Miu abrió sus ojos

¿Nani? - pregunto

Lo detendré el tiempo suficiente ara que ustedes salgan del valle – aclaro, Miu se paro y coloco sus manos en el pecho

Pero... Hayate-sensei le matara – dijo preocupada, el le sonrió con nostalgia

Es el precio que pagare por mi error – dijo mirándola – Los seis debéis seguir su camino, fue un honor ser su maestro – dijo orgulloso, todos hicieron una reverencia y el se dio la vuelta, Miu lo miro triste y también se dio la vuelta, pero no era capaz de caminar, las cristalinas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro que era cubierto por su flejillo, como pudieron ambos niños la acompañaron

**Fin de la cancion**

Bajando se encontraban todos ajetreados y asustados, cada uno con una linterna

Vamos te llevare con tu mama – dijo Hayato con un niño en brazos y llevándoselo

Yui, reúne a los magos y granjeros del sur – dijo, esta asentó y se fue rápidamente de ahí – Tomoe tu a los del norte … - el se fue sin decir nada más – Tsubasa dadles luz – dijo dándole una linterna, el abrió sus alas y se fue volando, y Shin los ayudo desde tierra. Mientras que Miu miraba todo triste, siguió caminando con su flejillo bajo, custodiando sin que nadie se diera cuenta, cuando estuvo cerca del restaurante de su padre subió su flejillo

Mira, la Angel-Loid de La Luz – dijo con una mirada gélida un aldeano, ella entro sin escuchar más, suspiro al verlo empacar todo

Hola … Otou-sama - dijo con una sonrisa triste, el la miro con ojos abiertos y sonrió muy feliz y fue a abrazarla

¡Miu! - dijo sin soltarla – Te extrañe – dijo para darle un beso en la frente, fue a tomar el carro y salieron del lugar ambos de las manos – Ahora que has vuelto viviremos en una casa más grande, y en una donde no te caigas cada vez que bajas las escaleras – dijo con una sonrisa jalando del carro, ella bajo su flejillo y paro en seco, cosa que noto White

Miu … - dijo ella lo miro muy triste – Lamento que las cosas no funcionaran como tu querías … somos gente normal, tal vez no era tu destino – dijo tomándola de los hombros y la soltó, ella se recostó en el carro

Lo se, pero aveces me cuesta creer que soy tu hija – dijo con una sonrisa triste, el retrocedió un poco, le sonrió con dientes

Te diré algo que debí decirte hace mucho, mucho tiempo – dijo, ella lo miro – es …. el ingrediente secreto de mi sopa de ingrediente secreto – dijo, ella emitió un sonido, pero escucho – El ingrediente secreto es … - decía ella lo miro muy fijamente – ninguno – dijo tocándole la cabeza

¿Eh? - dijo sin entender

Como has oído, ninguno – dijo muy feliz – no hay ingrediente secreto

Para, para, no hay ninguno , ni una salsa especial … nada – dijo chibi confundida

No es necesario, para que algo sea especial solo hay que creer que es especial – dijo con una gran sonrisa, ella tomo el royo viendo su reflejo en el y pareció entender algo

No hay ingrediente secreto – dijo mirando el cielo, se volteo hacia el palacio

Entre los rayos, se encontraba Hayato con una mirada inexpresiva, los rayos sonaron unas dos veces más y una persona se encontraba ante el … Tart Valet

He vuelto a casa maestro – dijo viéndolo fijamente

Esta ya no es tu casa, no tampoco soy tu maestro – dijo seriamente Hayate

Lo se, ahora tienes un nuevo favorito – aclaro mirándolo - ¿Donde esta esa tal Miu? ¿Le he asustado? - dijo entre risas leves

La pelea es entre tu y yo – declaro molesto

Bueno – le dio la espalda – si asi son las cosas – dijo viéndolo de reojo

Si asi son, y asi se quedan – dijo tomando posición. _**Not **__**Gonna Die (Skillet) . **_Tart salto, creando una gran grieta en el piso que evito Hayate con destreza, el lanzo una roca gigante, Hayate la rompió con una energía azul, pero Tart lo golpeo desprevenido

¡Estuve en la cárcel durante 7 años y medio! - dijo mientras caminaba enojado - ¡Por culpa de tu debilidad! - le grito

¡Obedecer a tu maestro no es debilidad! - le restregó

Sabias que yo era el Angel-Loid de La Luz … - dijo Tart recordando un día claro el frente a Shin de unos nueve, Sayaka a su lado y a su otro lado Hayate – siempre lo has sabido – dijo, recordando las palabras que dejaron atónito a Hayate – Pero cuando Sayaka dijo lo contrario ¿Que hiciste tu? - dijo molesto dejando el recuerdo de a un lado - ¿Que hiciste tu? - le dijo ahora más molesto - ¡NADA! - le grito

¡Ser el Angel-Loid de La Luz no era tu destino, no es mi culpa! - le grito molesto

¡¿No es tu culpa?! - dijo como maniático - ¡¿Quien me lleno la cabeza de sueños?! - dijo rompiendo una columna - ¡¿Quien me entreno hasta que se me rompieran los huesos?! - dijo lanzándole más cosas - ¡¿Quien me negó mi destino?! - dijo lanzándole varias armas que el rozo y clavo una filosa espada en el suelo

¡No era mi decisión! - grito molesto, el tomo el cetro de Sayaka mientras la veía dormir

Tomadla – dijo con una sonrisa sádica

¡No! - se negó, el le puso el cetro en el cuello, con fuerza, el cetro parecía querer romperse y lo logro, rompió el cetro de la mujer que emitió una onda fuerte verde, y varios pétalos vinieron. Tart arrogo a Hayate hacia una pared y se agrieto mucho, luego lo lanzo hacia el techo rompiéndolo, Hayate lo tomo de la muñeca y lo lanzo tomándolo luego del cuello, pero los roles se invirtieron y termino recibiendo el golpe el, antes de caer al suelo Tart lo volvió a estrellar contra una pared y cayo al suelo, luego volvió a tomar posición, Tart se sostuvo de una columna y creo fuego morado que desprendía maldad, comenzó a golpear Hayate fuertemente

¡Todo lo que hice fue para que estuvieras orgulloso de mi! ¡Decidme que estas orgulloso de mi! - dijo mientras lo lanzaba hacia el estanque, este sin poder pararse

Siempre lo estuve, desde el momento que te vi, siempre estuve orgulloso de ti – dijo mientras le sangraba la boca(_**T**__**he Last Thing I Heard...**__**)**_ – Y era tal mi orgullo, era tal mi amor por ti, que me cegó, no vi en lo que te convertías – dijo cansado – Así que, Gomene – dijo al final, Tart lo miro sorprendido, pero sus ojos no lo aceptaron y el tampoco, lo tomo del cuello

¡No quiero tus disculpas, quiero mi royo! - le grito, miro hacia arriba y vio que no estaba - ¡¿Donde esta?! - dijo molesto

La guerrera Angel-Loid ya lo tiene consigo … y … debe de estar … muy lejos … de aquí – dijo con una sonrisa confiada – Jamas veras ese pergamino Tart … jamas … jamas … - se quedaba sin aliento el saco sus garras

¡DETENTE! (_**¡NO!**_**)**- se escucho el sonoro grito de una voz femenina, Tart se dio vuelta para encontrar los ojos azules de Miu

¿Y tu quien eres? - pregunto molesto

Yo … soy … La Angel-Loid de La Luz – declaro

Ella es … - dijo soltando a Hayate – es una niña, que harás golpearme – dijo llorando cómicamente

No me tientes – dijo con una sonrisa confiada – Me quieres a mi, ven por mi – dijo mostrando el royo, Tart le dio un golpe en el estomago y soltó el royo y sonrió sonrió, pero Miu se apoyo de sus pies y le devolvió el golpe teniendo el royo nuevamente en sus manos, pero Tart la perseguía y ya era tarde para correr cuando se comenzaron a golpear fuertemente, Tart le pego en de pansa y ella cayo en un árbol, sonrió y se bajo haciendo que el se pegara con el árbol, pero freno con una casa, y la volvió a golpear, dejando el pergamino en el aire, primero el la golpeaba a ella mientras caían por las escaleras, pero los roles se invirtieron primero ella poniendo sus rodillas en sus costillas, su pie en su cara y por ultimo, sus pechos en su rostro y llegaron al final de la escalera, Miu cayo en un puesto de comida y estaba llena de fideos, Tart sonreía orgulloso de poder tomar el royo pero un fideo lo tomo primero, y el plan salio mal ya que se pego en la cabeza con el y salio volando, Tart lo iba a tomar pero Miu le jalo las piernas y se impulso ella, cayendo en el bosque pero salio con dos ramas gigantes de bambú, tiro un montón de sartenes y en su frente cayo el royo junto con Tart, ella le lanzo un sartén que le dio en el rostro y muchos otros para ocultar el royo antes de que el se quitara el que le había tirado, comenzó a revolverlos muy rápido y el los perdió de vista asi que los golpeo y se dejo al aire pero ella le comenzó a pegar con los bastones de bambú, el los separo y ella le cayo encima, luego la tiro a otro lado, sonrió con diversión de ver donde había caído, en un puesto de fuegos artificiales, lo cual asusto por completo a Tart y ella le pego fuertemente dejando el royo en la boca de un dragón al ella estrellarse con la pared, Tart freno con unas garras,**(**_**The Last Thing I Heard...) **_Miu mentalizo que era una flor y pudo comenzar a subir con facilidad

¡El pergamino le ha dado poderes! - grito mientras corría - ¡No...! - grito mientras rompía la pared, Miu como pudo llego al techo y comenzó a lanzarle las tejas hasta lograr tomar el royo, pero apareció Tart y la golpeo por la espalda estrellándola contra el suelo y luego volvió a dar otro con sus manos llenas de fuego purpura, creando una masa de arena y escombros. Cuando se pudo divisar una figura masculina y otra femenina tirada en el suelo, con la frente llena de sangre – Por fin – dijo tomando el pergamino en sus manos – El pergamino de La Luz es mio – declaro mientras lo abría, pero se sorprendió y abrió y volvió a cerrar una y otra vez al solo ver su reflejo

Tranquilo, cuando lo vi tampoco lo pille – dijo escupiendo sangre Miu, tanto ella como el estaban muy golpeados

¿Que? - logro articular

No existe ingrediente secreto – dijo al final – Solo eres tu – dijo con una sonrisa que manchaba sus dientes y sus manos en el pecho, el enojado pago su furia con ella y le pego, (_**Solo de guitarra)**_ pero ella se reuso con sus brazos y el la seguía golpeando y golpeando

No lo entiendo – dijo mientras le golpeaba pero ella de algún modo lo esquivaba y lo esquivaba , el le intento dar múltiples puñetazos y patadas ella recibió algunos pero los paro

¡Vamos en serio! - grito Miu y lo golpeo en el estomago creando una onda, se miro a si misma sorprendida, pero tomo posición al sentirlo nuevamente y paro una patada con sus manos y lo golpeo, el intento dar varias patadas en las cuales ella solo se movía, **(**_**Fin de solo), **_le piso un pie haciendo que se quejara, entonces ella también decidió entrar en juego comenzando al golpearlo, le tomo el pie y lo tiro contra el piso, luego se tiro contra su cuerpo y le tomo la cola y se la jalo y le dio un cabezazo, luego lo pateo sin soltar la cola contra el piso, le dio volteretas a la cola de el mientras que se defendía con ella, en una se la puso en frente y el mismo se la mordió colocando una cara de verdad dolorida ,luego ella le dio una patada inversa y lo envío a dar vueltas consecutivas hasta estrellarse con una casa, el salio furioso corriendo hacia ella, ella se preparo, coloco un pie detrás de su cuerpo y apretó fuerte su puño, cuando el llego lo que hizo fue darle en el mentón creando otra onda y lo envío al cielo, mientras que lo miraba, pero se extraño de que no cayera, cuando escucho su grito retrocedió un poco y el se estrello con el piso

Omae (significa tu)– dijo débil y saliendo del hueco que dejo – No puedes vencerme – dijo con un ojo cerrado pero logro abrirlo – Tu eres una niña, enana y frágil – dijo tratando de darle un puñetazo, que ella paro con una mano

No soy una niña enana y frágil – dijo con ojos cerrados, alzo dos dedos – Soy la niña enana y frágil – dijo

La llave de Tsunade – dijo temeroso

Conoces la llave ¿Pero conoces el sello? - dijo con una sonrisa

Fanfarrón, fanfarrón – dijo temblando – Decidme que Hayate-sensei no te enseño eso – dijo lleno de miedo

No – negó, suspiro – La deduje sola – dijo con una sonrisa, bajo los dedos – Sello – declaro, una luz gigantesca se creo y se expandió hasta donde estaba el resto creando una pequeña ráfaga de viento, varias cadenas lo atraparon y lo sellaron en papel (_**Fin de la canción) **_. Todos fueron a ver lo que pasaba y se encontraron como se levantaba Miu a duras penas, todos la miraron sorprendidos tenia el rostro lleno de sangre y no estaba quejándose como una niña mimada –que era lo que creía Shin– todos los guerreros seguidos de los aldeanos le dieron una merecida reverencia

Buen trabajo, maestro – dijo Shin por todos, ella abrió sus ojos como platos

Hayate-sensei – dijo y se fue corriendo del lugar, subió rápidamente las escaleras y vio a su maestro, que tenia la boca rota y le sangraba, ella le tomo la cabeza - ¡Hayate-sensei, Hayate-sensei! ¡No se muera! - dijo triste y lágrimas manchadas de sangre cayeron por su rostro, el abrió pesadamente sus ojos

Kobito … - dijo con una leve sonrisa, ella sonrió un poco más tranquila – Estas aquí, ganaste … - dijo – o morimos – dijo dudoso

No, hemos ganado, selle a Tart Valet – dijo llorando con una sonrisa

Que bueno, al fin podre … descansar en paz … - dijo cerrando los ojos tranquilamente

¡No, no se muera! ¡Hayate-sensei! - grito, el le dio un zape chibi

No me voy a morir, baka – dijo recostándose chibi – solo quiero descansar – dijo, ella lo siguió del mismo modo, un estomago gruño

¿Quiere comer? - dijo ella, el suspiro

Si – acepto

Yo también quiero – escucharon una voz femenina, Sayaka había despertado – Buen Trabajo Miu-chan – dijo con una sonrisa Sayaka, ella se le abalanzo feliz... todo había terminado … por ahora


	2. Chapter 2

Conversación -  
><em>Pensamientos -<em>

**Narración -**

**(Cosas mías, dudas y esas cosas)**

(Significados de las palabras)  
><em><em>Recuerdos<em>_

* * *

><p><strong>Hace mucho tiempo, en la Capital del Cielo, gobernaban las personas de ojos únicos y mágicos. Colmaron de alegría y felicidad la ciudad, pues fueron los creadores de magia fugaz y los fuegos artificiales... pero uno de los descendientes … Giriko Gorgon, vio un fin malvado en este tipo de magia, aquello que producía color y alegría, también podría producir dolor y oscuridad. Los padres preocupados de Giriko consultaron con una adivina de ojos azules, ella predijo que si Giriko seguía por ese camino acabaría siendo derrotado por un guerrero del valle de las armas conocidos también como Magis. El joven príncipe se propuso cambiar su destino, sin embargo lo que hizo … lo consolido más. Giriko volvió lleno de orgullo con sus padres, pero lo que vio fueron rostros llenos de miedo. Sus padres lo desterraron de la cuidad para siempre, Giriko juro venganza. Algún día se regresaría y toda la Capital se rendiría ante el...<strong>

* * *

><p>En un lugar, frío y oscuro, una fabrica donde la gente no paraba de fabricar cosas con metal o relacionadas a el, fundían, quemaban y subían por cadenas el cargamento. Entre ellos un hombre de cabello negro, con un parche negro en su ojo izquierdo, el otro era azul-marino, con un traje negro y destacaba una marca de una pluma roja con un ojo rojo dentro. Subió hasta un lugar alto<p>

Falta poco, Giriko-sama, pero se ha agotado el metal – dijo en una reverencia, unas cadenas se escucharon arrastrarse

Registrad todo los lugares, donde sea, pero traed más metal – ordeno una voz masculina – La Capital del Cielo me pertenecerá – dijo sombrío mostrando sus ojos rojos...

* * *

><p>En el valle de la sombra, dos niños jugaban felices con una figura de acción<p>

Entonces la Angel-Loid de la Luz se unió a los 5 guerreros de las sombras …. - dijo uno con una figura de Miu

Y formaron el equipo más molón del mundo – dijo otro chocando con una de Shin, comenzaron una mini batalla

Escuchad, La guerrera de la Luz esta entrenando – dijo ilusionado el primer niño

**130 … 131 … 132 … 133 … - **se oía contar a varias personas, mientras que ninguno entrenaba, pero se veía como Shin y Miu hacían flexiones de pecho – 134 …. 135 … 136 … 137 … 138 … 139 … 140 … - contaron

¡Ya dejadlo nunca se rendirán! - grito molesta Yui

Es cierto – acento Hayato

Sois unos monstruos – dijo Tsubasa sorprendido, no llevaban ni 10 minutos y habían hecho 140 flexiones, ambos chocaron sus puños, Shin serio y Miu con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes

Tanto entrenar te ha hecho buena – dijo Shin a la pequeña albina que solo se sonrió a el, unas campanas sonaron

Hayate-sensei y Sayaka-sama – dijo pestañeando, suspiro pero sonrió – ¡Me voy, nos vemos más tarde! - dijo tomando una pequeña bolsa y haciendo un demán con la mano y se fue corriendo. Luego llegando al monte de las almas saltaba por las rocas. En una cueva donde se divisaban dos personas; una era Sayaka que llevaba un moño de corazón, pero el resto caía delicadamente, levaba un velo blanco con borde amarillo al igual que el vestido que llevaba puesto, a su lado estaba Hayate, el usaba lo mismo, pero resaltaba su banda larga verde con bordes dorados, ambos repetían

Paz interior – dijeron, escucharon un pequeño estruendo, Hayate suspiro mientras que Sayaka solo sonrió

Ohayo – dijo haciendo una reverencia Miu, se quito la coleta demostrando que su cabello ahora le llegaba literalmente a los talones - ¿Me necesitaban? - pregunto, vio que ninguno se movía - ¿Que hacen? - pregunto calmadamente

Una de las ultimas enseñanzas del padre de Sayaka – dijo Hayate, una gota cayo seguida de otra, se levantaron sin abrir sus ojos, dieron lentamente una vuelta, posaron sus brazos izquierdos hacia arriba y una gota cayo en sus manos, jugaron con ella y la dejaron caer o reposar en una planta que las soltó al lago

Ge... Genial – dijo asombrada - ¿Como le han hecho? - pregunto sin salir de su asombro

Paz interior – respondieron ambos

¿Paz interior? - pregunto confundida, se coloco un dedo en el mentón – ¿Interior?¿ interior de donde? – no salia de dudas.

Es la próxima parte de tu entrenamiento – dijo Hayate.

Todo maestro debe encontrar su camino – dijo Sayaka pasando por un lado de Miu, apareciendo en otra roca del lago – …para la paz interior – culmino, ambos maestros se posicionaron en unos cetros, el de Sayaka como una flor y el de Hayate con una pluma – Algunos maestros meditan 50 años, en cautiverio sin un grano de comida – dijo ella con una sonrisa

¿Y otros? - pregunto al ver que dijo "algunos"

Por el dolor y el sufrimiento como yo – admitió Hayate – O naces como Sayaka con una interna paz al igual que tu madre – dijo con el ceño fruncido al escuchar la risa de la mujer – Miu, el día que te eligieron como Angel-Loid de la Luz … fue el peor día de mi vida, sin discusión, ni por que quisiera que fuera peor – aclaro mirando el vacío, al no ver a la chica con el ceño fruncido chibi – Un momento amargo, doloroso, triste …

No se preocupe que sigo aquí – dijo nerviosa, Hayate se abrazo a si mismo

Que experimentado jamas – finalizo, le dio un feo escalofrío, pero sonrió, al ver a Sayaka negando con la cabeza – Pero al comprender que el problema no estaba en ti … si no en mi – dijo – Pude encontrar la paz interior y disfrutar del flujo del universo – dijo con una sonrisa

Paz interior … - susurro – Creo que yo ya la tengo – dijo con una sonrisa, pero Sayaka se preocupo – Ahora me pueden enseñar eso que hicieron hace unos momentos – dijo con una gran sonrisa, se escucho unas fuertes pisadas y como Shin llegaba con su cola hacia ellos

¡Miu! - dijo cuando llego - ¡Bandidos en la aldea de la musica! - dijo señalando hacia un lado

¿Musica? - pregunto, vio a sus maestros – Pues que los bandidos se preparen, que ahí vamos – dijo con una sonrisa, hizo una leve reverencia - ¡Nos vamos! - Shin la tomo en brazos y se fueron saltando, luego de que se la entregara a Tsubasa

* * *

><p>Asustados tocaban la campana un señor, mientras que lanzas caían de dirigibles, para en ellas bajar personas, con cola de lobo, entre ellos el señor de un solo ojo, que tenia un martillo gigante<p>

¡Tomad todo el metal que encontréis! - ordeno en un fuerte grito, todos hicieron caso a la orden y comenzaron a saquear las casas, en ellas se llevaron instrumentos y unas campanas que un señor lloraba para que no se las llevaran, la gente corría asustada pero un hombre quedo dentro de una campana que rodaba - ¡Ya esta todo, larguémonos! - ordeno, el sonido de alas se escuchaba y no paso desapercibido para el hombre se dio vuelta en si, y vio como personas desde lejos llegaban, eran los defensores de la paz, corrían fuertemente. Miu se lanzo y dio varias volteretas entre las ramas cayendo un poco más delante que los demás y todos saltaron la vez y cayeron de rodillas levantándose en pose de batalla

La guerrera Angel-Loid – dijo emocionada una niña

La albina, eso es imposible – dijo molesto el hombre de un ojo, se fijo en sus ojos azules

Que comience el juego – dijo con una sonrisa

Cogedla – ordeno, todo el sejito de cola de lobo fue tras ellos, uno fue tras Miu en lo que parecía un juego de espadas, por que el trataba de golpearla o cortarla, pero se movía muy rápido, paro la espada con una mano y le dio una patada en el estomago, golpeándose un tambor de oro, la gente aplaudió. Tomoe junto dos cabezas y sangraron, luego fue hasta donde otros y les pego con dos platillos, mientras que Hayato velozmente se movía tomo dos armas con sus cintas negras y las estampo contra otros y tomo a un señor dejándolo un poco lejos del área de combate

Tomad – dijo Yui emocionada dando un puñetazo que se llevo a tres personas y se rió con orgullo. Miu seguía peleando con unos y los acabos dándoles varias patadas, detrás de ella estaba Shin que salto del cielo y les pego a tres en la cabeza, unas personas apuntaban con flechas a Miu

¡Miu detrás de ti! - dijo Tomoe lanzando varios platillos evitando que le den a ella

Gracias – dijo mientras tomaba dos guitarras y las chocaba con una espada de cada lado tomo a un niño y lo coloco en su cintura – Agarrarte fuerte – le dijo amablemente, el obedeció. Ella siguió peleando sin dejar que le dieran al niño, luego vio que le iban a lanzar varias hachas asi que pensó rápido y lanzo al niño al cielo, y lo tomo en el techo metiéndolo a la casa, siguió con la pelea en el techo – Shin-kun, una ayudita, onegai – suplico la ayuda Miu, este le pego a varios y se impulso de la cabeza de uno, le tomo las muñecas y le dio vueltas acabando con varios, Miu le sostuvo a el que hizo un split perfecto dándole a cuatro, el la lanzo al cielo y ella comenzó a pisar cabezas creando ondas amarillas, dejándolos inconscientes, iba a caer, pero Tsubasa le tomo las muñecas dejándola en el piso, luego siguieron en lo suyo. El hombre de ojo azul-marino, aullo como lobo dando la señal de subir las cosas y lo hicieron

¡Socorro! - exclamo el chico dentro de la campana, Miu lo escucho y lo miro

Tsubasa-kun – dijo , el capto y voló hasta donde estaba y lo corto, Miu salto para tomarlo y lo logro, Yui también salto para tomarle el pie seguido de Hayato y Shin, que los trajo a todos de vuelta y Tomoe paro con una mano la carga - ¿Estáis todos bien? - pregunto ella un poco cansada, todos les aplaudieron, ella sonrió aliviada, sintió a otro más – Este es mio – dijo apretando su puño y verlo correr hacia ella, su sonrisa orgullosa se desvaneció al ver el símbolo que el tenia en el brazo, resonó algo en su cabeza, una visión paso por su cabeza, un día nevado una mujer con ojos llorosos y verdes dejando algo llorando y yéndose

¡Miu! - grito para que entrara en razón Shin, pero era tarde para cuando el martillo le había dado en el rostro a Miu y cayendo hacia atrás lejos

Chuparte esa niñata – le dijo entre risas el hombre mientras se iba, Tomoe ayudo a levantar a Miu que tenia un obvio rasguño en la mejilla

¿Miu-chan, estas bien? - pregunto preocupada Yui, ella se sobo la mejilla

Creo que he visto... creo que … - frunció el ceño, les sonrió – Tengo que irme – dijo y se fue corriendo

* * *

><p>En el restaurante de White, el cual estaba colmado de gente con atracciones de ella<p>

¿Como fue que me deje convencer de esto? - pensó con el ceño fruncido. Un niño unos 12 años, cabello blanco, corto y desordenado, su piel pálida y todo el alrededor de a nariz lleno de pecas, con ojos verde oscuro, ayudaba a atender

Oye, White, donde esta la guerrera de la luz – dijo un hombre cualquiera

Mi Onee-chan ya no trabaja aquí, ahora esta protegiendo el valle – dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa, todos abrieron sus ojos como platos

¡La guerrera de la luz! - exclamaron e hicieron una reverencia

¡Miu/Onee-chan! - exclamaron los familiares, el niño se abalanzo contra la chica para darle un abrazo

Jafar, cuanto tiempo – dijo

Miu, me hubieses dicho que venias, te hubiera guardado torta de cerezo – dijo con una sonrisa y abrazando a su hija White, ella le quito los platos que el cargaba

Otou-sama, ¿puedo hablar contigo? - dijo algo seria

Claro, Jafar, encargarte – dijo White

Claro dejadle todo al niño de doce años – dijo irónico. Los mayores entraron a la cocina, White abrazo fuertemente a Miu y le beso la frente

Haz crecido mucho Miu, ya me llegas al mentón – dijo con una gran sonrisa

Gracias – dijo sentándose en una silla

¿Quieres algo de comer? - dijo White

No – negó, el la miro preocupado

¿A pasado algo? – pregunto mientras picaba

Pues hoy he luchado con unos bandidos, nada fuera de lo común, y he tenido una visión – dijo Miu, mientras White le escuchaba atentamente – Creo … creo que he …. creo que he visto a Oka-sama cuando era bebe, pero su cabello era rubio – dijo al final, White clavo el cuchillo que tenia en la tabla

Cuando eras un bebe – dijo preocupado -Miu, que cosas dices – dijo con una risa nerviosa, viendo la foto de el, Jafar de bebe, una Miu de unos 3 años divertida y una mujer de cabello blanco, ojos verdes y pecas en el rostro

Otou-sama, ¿de donde vengo? - esa pregunta lo tomo desprevenido

Del vientre de tu madre, y no me preguntes como entras ahí – dijo lo ultimo señalándola con un cuchillo

¡No me refiero a eso! - exclamo sonrojada y suspiro para que pasara, White la miro preocupado, cerro la ventana un momento

Creo que es hora de decirte algo, que debí decirte hace mucho tiempo – dijo apretando un puño – Tal ves tu seas … tu seas … adop … adop … adoptada – culmino mientras miraba el piso, Miu lo miro sorprendida

Lo sabia – dijo mientras suspiraba

¡¿Quien te lo dijo?! - le pregunto mientras la tomaba de los hombros

Nadie – respondió, mientras señalaba sus ojos - ¡Pero tu no me dijiste nada! - le dijo - ¿De donde vengo, papa? - pregunto triste, el la miro

Pues veras … - se agacho y tomo una caja – viniste en esto – dijo triste el también – Hace 15 años – dijo con una sonrisa triste – iba ha hacer los fideos con Natsumi …

_Flash Back_

_**Salimos al patio trasero donde me habían dejado la carga de las verduras – **narro, mientras el de unos 21 años y Natsumi de 20 estaban saliendo pero colocaron una cara extrañada – **habían repollos, nabos rábanos – **una de las cajas se movía sin parar captando la atención de ellos, de la caja salio una bebe albina, muy sucia, alrededor de muchos rábanos comidos – **Aunque ya no habían rábanos, si no una bebe albina que tenia mucha hambre – **se rió de su recuerdo, ambos veían a la niña comerse los rábanos con una sonrisa y dando vueltas en si misma – **No había ninguna nota, pero a lo mejor te la habías comido, asi que esperamos que alguien te buscara – **ambos pasaron por su lado y salieron a ver si había alguien, pero no había nada – **pero no había nadie – **el tomo unos repollos, mientras que la mujer vio a la pequeña llorar, coloco una cara de cachorro abandonado a White que miro luego a la bebe llorar, suspiro, le lanzo un rábano a la niña, que sonrió y se lo comenzó a comer, Natsumi la tomo en brazos con una sonrisa y luego la metió en una olla – **Natsumi se las ingenio para que te quedaras, lográndolo con éxito – **le dieron un domppli que trataba de comer – **Te dimos de comer, te dimos un baño – **recordo como le ella le echaba jabón con delicadeza y el le lavaba los pequeños y fijos brazos,ella se comió una burbuja, pero estornudo – **Te dimos de comer otra vez – **recordo cuando le dieron papilla y casi se traga la cuchara – **Y otra vez – **Natsumi le daba de un biberón – **Luego yo intente ponerte otra ropa , pero necesite mucha ayuda– **recordo el con un lindo vestido blanco para bebes, pero como ella se movía y destrozaba todo con un pañal, sin querer un sartén le cayo en la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, Natsumi se lo levanto y le dio una sonrisa al igual que White, ambos se miraron y sonrieron – **Entonces tomamos una decisión que cambiaría nuestras vidas, hacer mi sopa sin rábanos – **el preparaba una sopa, mientras que Natsumi parecía cantarle una nana a la niña que estaba sentada ya – **Y que te criaríamos juntos, a ti Miu Star, la niña albina – **ellos la querían mucho_

_Fin de Flash Back_

White se mostraba un poco triste y parecía querer llorar

Y ahí esta esa es la historia – dijo con una sonrisa triste

Eso es todo, y Jafar... ¡Tiene que haber más! - le dijo, el reacciono instintivamente

Jafar si es hijo de los dos, y no importa que es tu hermano – le dijo rápidamente, unas monedas sonaron

Un dango tamaño guerrero dragón – dijo con una sonrisa, el hombre saco varios dangos y se los entrego

Miu... tal vez tu historia no tenga un comienzo muy feliz, pero mira hasta donde has llegado – dijo White – Me tienes a mi a Jafar, a la magia, a tu madre en el cielo – dijo con una sonrisa

Va... pero tengo muchas preguntas, ¿como termine en esta cosa? - dijo moviendo la cesta - ¿Por que odio los vestidos cuando era niña? - se pregunto – y … ¿Quien soy yo? - dijo al final...

* * *

><p>En una ciudad muy grande y moderna, la cual resaltaba una torre gigantesca, en un campo de batalla se encontraban batallando, dos hombres, uno de cabello verde claro y ojos verde oscuros, con una espada llena de espinos, contra uno de cabello azul marino y ojos marrones con una espada muy grande<p>

Sigan asi – decía un hombre de cabello negro y ojos claros, con un cetro grande – Muy bien – decía con una sonrisa, en la entrada, se encontraba alguien, camino y sonó como sus pisadas de metal, varios guardias se alarmaron y fueron tras el hombre de ojos rojos que los elimino fácilmente, rompió la puerta llamando la atención de las personas que estaban dentro, un hombre de unos 37 años, cabello rubio claro muy claro, con ojos rojos, con ropas blancas con rojo, de forma unánime, caminaba con lentitud

Giriko – dijo una mujer que estaba ahí, de cabello rosado claro, y ojos azul-marino, se le calcularía unos 20 años

Hola caballeros – dijo con mucha lentitud – Una vez terminados los actos de vigor, podéis abandonar mi mansión – dijo haciendo un demán con la mano

¿Tu mansión? - dijo el hombre de cabello azul, de unos 25 años

Si, no habéis visto este símbolo en la puerta – dijo, mostrando el diamante negro-azulado en su frente. Miro a la mujer de cabello rosado – Ah... adivina estas aquí, parece que tus dotes no han cambiado – dijo

Soy su hija, y eso ya lo veremos – dijo decidida

Seguro que lo veras, cría ingrata – dijo molesto - ¿Por donde íbamos? - dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica

¿Que quieres Giriko? - pregunto apretando el cetro el hombre de cabello negro

Lo que por derecho me pertenece – dijo molesto – La Capital del Cielo – dijo

El consejo es el que dirige La Capital del Cielo, y la protegeremos – dijo seriamente, levanto y volvió a sonar contra el suelo su cetro – incluso se ti – dijo con el ceño fruncido, el se rió con sadismo

Me reconforta oír tus palabras – dijo entre risas – si no traer esto hasta aquí, habrá sido en vano – dijo negando con la cabeza

¿Que hay en esa caja, Giriko? - pregunto desafiante el peli-azul

¿Queréis verlo? Es un presente – dijo Giriko – Un regalo por vuestra partida, su partida, una por aquí otra por allá, todas lejos de aquí, estampados en la pared – dijo con locura

¡Loco insolente! - exclamo el peli-azul, se abalanzo contra el, pero el saco una cuerda blanca y lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo al piso, luego el peli-verde lo intento golpear pero el de la nada saco una daga muy grande y comenzó a luchar, le pego en estomago a ambos, luego invoco alas blancas con el mismo símbolo del ojo en ellas, lanzo varias plumas filosas hacia el peli-negro que las evadió con su cetro, y golpeo a Giriko en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder

Impresionante – dijo con sarcasmo

Tu no estas a la altura de nuestra Magia – dijo seriamente y con un tono frío escalofriante

estoLo admito – dijo con una sonrisa sádica, salto – pero esto si – declaro, abrió la caja, un cañón gigante apareció, movió su pie y sonó como el metal se prendía, una bola de fuego apareció y se volvió oscuro...

En el palacio carmesí Hayate leía un pergamino rojo

* * *

><p>¿Sabéis quien es el líder de la Capital del Cielo? - pregunto preocupado Hayate<p>

Sanji de los Valientes – dijo Miu, el acento y le dio el royo – El conquistador de 3 calabozos y y conquistador de los 3 elementos básicos …

Ha muerto – finalizo la inspiración de la chica

¿Eh? - dijo leyendo el royo junto con el resto

Es imposible – dijo Yui confundida

Ninguna magia puede con la defensa de Sanji-sama – dijo seriamente Shin

No fue con magia, Giriko Gorgon ha creado una arma que expulsa fuego y metal – dijo seriamente Sayaka

Si nadie le detiene, este podría ser el fin de la magia – dijo seriamente Hayate

Pero solo han pasado 6 meses desde que se usar magia – dijo dolida Miu

Ahora tu tienes que salvarla, id y terminad con esa arma y sellad a Giriko Gorgon – dijo, todos iban pero Miu paro en seco

¿Como se detiene con magia un arma que acaba con la magia? – cuestiono confundida

Recuerda guerrera de la Luz, que todo en este mundo va guiado de la paz interior – dijo Sayaka, ella sonrió y se fue rápidamente de ahí, todos seguían bajando y ella llego en un salto veloz, y se repetía

Paz interior, paz interior … - repetía y repetía, paro en seco al ver a su hermano parado en su frente – Jafar – dijo

Onee-chan … - dijo con el ceño fruncido – Voy contigo – dijo con ojos de borrego a medio-morir, ella retrocedió un poco al verlo asi, pero su padre le jalo la oreja haciendo que el momento se vaya

Claro que no, quien me ayudara con el restaurante – dijo enojado, el solo refuño

Bueno, cuido de tus 5 plantas sin dejarlas sin regar en un ningún momento, ¿algo más? – pregunto alzando la ceja

Si, que vayas y vigiles las que tengo en el palacio carmesí – el coloco una cara espantada – No te preocupes ya le he dicho a Hayate-sensei que no eres una bolsa de boxeo – dijo revolviéndole el cabello, su padre le entrego un bolso

Miu, no comas nada que te de alergia, pero no dejes de comer, trata de no llegar con un vio de vendajes, y que no te golpeen mucho … mejor dicho ¡No vayas! - le ordeno lo ultimo

Tengo que ir es mi deber – dijo con una tierna sonrisa – Soy la Angel-Loid de la Luz y debo de proteger la magia y si no hago eso ¿Quien soy? - pregunto lo ultimo

Mi hermana – dijo Jafar con una sonrisa amplia

Y mi hija ¿Verdad? - Miu se fijo en la sonrisa de Jafar

Si – respondió algo triste

Miu, es la hora – dijo Shin

Sayonara – se despidió Miu tomado el bolso y yéndose

No debe de preocuparse, volverá antes de que usted diga fideos – dijo sacando su cola y yéndose el también, el se quedo un rato ahí

Fideos – susurro para si mismo. Todos corrían, saltaban y volaban por las rocas de las montañas

Que sea un buen trabajo – dijo animada. Mientras ellos hacían eso, Giriko fabricaba cada vez más y fundía más metal. El resto subía por las montañas heladas y nevadas y en el proceso Miu se resbalo y comenzó a rodar haciéndose ella misma una bola de nieve. Giriko cada vez más usaba los mecanismo combinados con un sello de su magia. Miu era cargada por Shin ya que no aguantaba las piernas, y luego en desierto caminaban al mismo paso, mientras que ella practicaba al igual que Giriko a su modo, al final Giriko estaba en la punta de su torre con una pose desafiante. Ya en la noche en barco todos, dormían plácidamente menos Miu que se movía de un lado a otro mientras sudaba

* * *

><p><em>Varios símbolos rodaban de un lado a otro en medio esta Miu mirando cada uno de ellos, con una forma sin igual en frente de ella apareció una calavera con picos y ojos amables la toco, pero se esfumo mostrando un espacio nevado y el símbolo rojo del ojo y la pluma retumbaba<em>

* * *

><p>Miu se paro asustada, miro hacia todos lados, todos dormían, se levanto sin hacer ruido, pero Shin abrió sus ojos y la vio salir, esta arriba repetía y repetía<p>

Paz interior – decía pero no lo lograba, daba vueltas y vueltas, decidió pagarla con un palo y casi lo rompe, le cayo una gota en la cabeza y siguió y siguió miro hacia arriba del asta había una gotera, hizo la misma pose que Sayaka y Hayate – Paz interior … - la gota le cayo en cima de la cabeza – Paz … in … in … - decía, las gotas no paraban, comenzó a golpear el poste y le cayeron todas encima, inflo sus mofletes como una niña pequeña y se tiro al suelo, escucho una risa masculina y miro los ojos ámbares de su amigo peli-rojo

Etto... umm … estaba entrenando – dijo sonrojada parándose del suelo

EL mástil no es un buen contrincante – dijo saltando y terminando detrás de ella – Estoy listo – dijo colocando una mano, ella lo miro preocupada pero sonrió

Gracias – dijo apretó fuertemente su puño y le pego creando una onda entre ambas energías, ninguno retrocedió – Gomen – dijo

No dolió, es herencia creo, además cuando era niño golpeaba los arboles del palacio – dijo al final Shin

Asombroso – dijo con una sonrisa, le siguió golpeando la mano creando las mismas ondas - ¿Cuanto tiempo te tomo no sentir nada? - pregunto curiosa

17 años – dijo, ella paro en seco, el le tomo la muñeca y le dio varias vueltas tirándola al piso, ella no salia del pequeño trance - ¿Por que has salido aquí afuera? - reacciono ante aquel comentario y se levanto

Acabo de enterarme que mi padre no es mi verdadero padre – Shin retrocedió ante el comentario de la chica albina

Tu padre ¿Que? - dijo, ella se encogió de hombros – Gomen – dijo después

No importa – dijo con una leve sonrisa

Puedo preguntar otra cosa – dijo Shin sentándose a su lado, ella acento con la cabeza - ¿Por que usaba vendas en las muñecas antes? – ella abrió sus ojos grandemente

Cuando era pequeña … cualquier cosa que tocara … la destruía – dijo al final, Shin abrió sus ojos – Mi madre dijo que era un contenedor familiar entonces me las coloco con un sello – se quito las muñequeras mostrando que tenían un circulo brillante – No gasta si no el Magoi que uno usa la primera vez, solo Hayate-sensei y Sayaka-sama lo saben y ahora tu – dijo con una sonrisa, el la miro sorprendido, ella sonrió mostrando sus dientes – Quita esa cara, somos guerreros no tengo nada que temer – dijo dándole un golpe leve en el brazo

Miu … omae'ga… – se corto cuando vio al resto salir

¿De que estáis hablando? - pregunto Hayato

Nande'monai – dijo Miu con una sonrisa

Pues Miu ha tenido problemas con White-san – dijo Yui

No – dijo haciendo un puchero

¿Con Jafar? - pregunto esta vez Tsubasa

¡He dicho que no! – grito chibi molesta y sonrojada

Miu – le llamo Shin, pero ella seguía discutiendo con los demás – ¡Miu, hemos llegado a la Capital del Cielo! – le dijo, todos se levantaron del suelo viendo la gran cuidad

* * *

><p>Ya en esta, específicamente en la torre quitaban muchos cuadros y luego ellos llevaban el arma detrás de Giriko<p>

El trono de mi padre – dijo con un tono sádico – El solía dejarme jugar a su lado, prometiéndome que un día seria mio – dijo con nostalgia, suspiro y lo que se vio fue como lo lanzaba de ahí y colocaba su arma en su lugar – Más a la izquierda – dijo tranquilo

Ah … pero pesa mucho mi señor – dijo uno de los soldados

Llevo 15 años esperando este momento y quiero todo en su lugar, y esta arma la visualice un poco más a la izquierda – dijo caminando y posicionándose delante de ella, ellos hicieron caso y la movieron – Perfecto – dijo – Con esta arma … un poco más – dijo, ellos la volvieron a mover – mejor. Con esta arma voy a conquistar toda el País del Cielo, todos los valles que la conforman – dijo con un aura ególatra – Oye cría, por que no adivinas mi...

Fortuna – dijo la mujer de cabello rosado corto, con una leve sonrisa

Fu... Futuro, iba a decir futuro – dijo con el ceño fruncido - ¿Por que no consultas tu bol y me lo dices? – le dijo, esta lo tomo entre sus manos

Veo … que si sigues por ese camino … – iba todo muy serio - … terminaras al final de la escalera – dijo chibi seria, el frunció más su ceño – Veo … que te pisan un pie – dijo nuevamente y poniendo su mano "accidentalmente" en el lugar

No estas diciendo nada, solo que esta pasando ahora – le dijo molesto

El ahora es lo más importante que podemos tener – dijo seriamente – Pero... si de verdad quieres ver el futuro – dijo cerrando sus ojos, hizo una técnicas con sus manos y el arroz que había brillo creando un humo – Veo... – decía mientras que hacia el humo subir – un príncipe … siendo derrotado por un Magi del Clan Eater Death, nada a cambiado – dijo seriamente, Giriko sombrío saco una daga y rompió el plato y sus alas movió para desviar el humo, se rió con sarcasmo

Eso es imposible, y lo sabes muy bien – dijo dándole la espalda, ella se paro lentamente mostrando las cadenas en sus pies

No es imposible y el lo sabe muy bien – dijo seriamente y a la vez confiada la mujer

¿Quien? – cuestiono dándose vuelta pisadas fuertes se escucharon

Giriko-sama he visto … he visto a una niña con ojos sombra – dijo apresurado y asustado

¿Ojos sombra? - dijo poniendo su pie en su cuello

Si, una niñata, de cabello blanco y un sello de ojos sombra – dijo apresurado – Es una Maga que no la usa ya que se defiende como un monstruo y es pequeña y se ve frágil como una muñeca de porcelana – dijo muy rápido

Aquí ya no … quedan … descendientes … del clan … Death … – dijo enojado Giriko

Incluso con su reducida visión – dijo dándole en el ojo con el pie la mujer de cabello rosado – puede ver la verdad ¿por que tu no? – pregunto, el la miro molesto y luego a su comandante

Busca a esa cría y traedla ante mi – ordeno, el se levanto torpemente

Si, Giriko-sama – dijo mientras se iba, Giriko miro a la mujer

Que una descendiente este viva no te otorga la razón, Lyla – dijo caminando dándole la espalda

Tienes razón, y al tener razón yo tengo razón – dijo con una sonrisa confiada

Pues le quitare la vida, quien tiene la razón … - se cayo después de un trueno, ya que la chica el pisaba la cola que tenia su ropa – ¡Quieres quedarte quieta! – le pregunto

* * *

><p>Llegando a la ciudad se encontraban los chicos que subieron sin hacer ruido al puente, viendo la ciudad, donde se veía la torre<p>

Ese debe de ser el palacio de Giriko Gorgon – dijo Shin señalándolo – Esta al otro lado de la ciudad – dijo nuevamente

Bueno, vamos le sallemos y esta listo ¿Verdad? – dijo un poco desconfiada Miu

No sera tan sencillo, este lugar esta minado de personas del clan del lobo – dijo Tomoe viendo a todos los que tenían la cola de lobo

¿Ese no es el tío que te dio un martillazo? – pregunto Tsubasa viendo al hombre, para el cual el símbolo de el brillo ante los ojos de Miu

No me gusta ese tipejo – dijo molesta casi saltando a golpearlo, Shin le tomo el hombro.

Tenemos que llegar a la torre del palacio sin que ellos nos descubran – le dijo Shin, ella lo miro aburrida y suspiro.

Entendido – dijo mientras se levantaba y se colocaba un gorro, todos asentaron con la cabeza. Comenzaron a subir y saltar por los techos, pero Miu se cayo en un puesto y su cabello fue remplazado por confeti, un lobo la miro, ella sonrió y le dio un pequeño golpe – uno menos – dijo mientras suspiraba y seguía moviéndose, los demás notaron la presencia de la albina

¿Donde esta Miu? - pregunto Tsubasa

Nunca la encontraremos, lleva el gorro – dijo Yui suspirando, vieron a un dragón moverse sin sentido y Shin se coloco los dedos en la frente, Miu sin querer prendió un lugar en llamas por los fuegos artificiales

Mina ¿donde se han metido? – se pregunto

Miu – susurro Hayato, esta se dio vuelta y lo golpeo levemente

Hayato – dijo nerviosa

Llevas el gorro y mirad donde te has metido – dijo con una cara seria chibi el chico

Reconozco que me he caído – dijo mirando al frente, se fijaban en lo mal que trataban a la gente, cosa que los entristeció

Este arroz esta crudo – escucharon

Vosotros me habéis robado las ollas para hacer arroz – se defendió una muchacha

Me haces bien el arroz o te cocino a ti – dijo sádico

Miu, hay que ayudarla – dijo Hayato, ella suspiro

Me decís que no llame la atención – dijo, le toco el hombro

Hola – dijo, el lobo, la miro nuevamente, ella lo atrajo hacia dentro y varios golpes se escucharon y luego salio por atrás haciendo que un niño coloque una cara asqueada

Vinimos a liberar la ciudad y a derrotar a Giriko Gorgon – dijo Miu

Necesitan un poco de ayuda – dijo la muchacha

No es necesario, además seria muy peligroso – dijo Miu preocupada

No eso no, podemos hablar en otro lado – dijo, el "dragón" miro hacia todos lados y se la metió a la boca hasta la cintura y el niño que los veía salio gritando

Ace-sama y Loke-sama están en la cárcel de la ciudad – dijo rápidamente

Están vivos – dijo sorprendida Miu – Entonces deben estar reuniendo información y almacenando Magoi, muchas gracias – dijo sacándola del "dragón" se iban a ir sin llamar más la atención, pero no les salio

¡Detened a ese dragón! - ordeno uno de los lobos, ellos se fueron haciendo desastre, y en medio de eso criticaban a Miu que no sabia conducir o cosas asi

¡Ya callaros o conducid vosotros! - les grito molesta y ellos se callaron, de algún modo quedaron atrapados por lobos, entonces se los metían al disfraz y los terminaban, siguieron con ese proceso por un largo rato, hasta sacaron sin querer a Tomoe que rió nervioso y se fue, quedaron nuevamente rodeados y los lobos los miraban

Ahora ¡Os pille! – grito el hombre de un solo ojo, pero eran frutas – Buscadlos, registrad todo – ordeno molesto, cuando se fueron varios barriles se movieron, pero en uno habían dos y se cayeron, entonces uno le dio vueltas, demostrando a una mareada Yui y Miu, con ojos de remolinos

¿Estáis bien? – pregunto Hayato, ambas acentaron con un dedo

Mirad hay esta la prisión del Cielo – dijo señalándola Shin. Enviaron un pequeño pequeño barril, ellos lo tomaron

Ay... que mono – dijo con una sonrisa divertida uno, se escucho un mover de manos

Técnica ninja de explosivos – dijo Hayato con una sonrisa divertida, luego les lanzaron unos barriles grandes para que no llamaran la atención, entraron y terminaron con lo que estaban dentro, Miu ya cabreada solo alzo el puño y movió el dedo asustando internamente a Shin

Buenos reflejos – dijo con una leve sonrisa

Les avisaremos por si acaso con la señal – dijo Tomoe y luego silbo, pero se escuchaba mal

Eso no es lo que hace Tsubasa-kun cuando duerme – dijo un poco más calmada Miu, el acento con una sonrisa divertida, ambos chicos de ojos claros se fueron

Puedo preguntar, en que momento yo he hecho ese ruido – dijo Tsubasa ofendido. Ambos chicos miraban por todas partes hasta que Miu los encontró

¿Estáis bien? - pregunto, pateo la reja destruyéndola, ellos no dijeron nada, el resto se acerco, Miu fue a salir, pero no sintió la presencia de las dos almas fuertes – ¿No queréis salvar la Capital del Cielo? – dijo dándoles la espalda mientras apretaba su puño

Claro, pero si luchamos contra Giriko, ¡pondrá el arma contra la ciudad! – dijo el peli-azul colocando la reja nuevamente

No entiendo, planeáis proteger la capital sin hacer nada – dijo molesta Miu – Si luchamos juntos … – iba a tocar las rejas pero ellos las aprisionaron.

Entonces el arma, matara a todo el mundo – dijo el peli-azul

Me rindo por el modo bueno – todos los presentes se asustaron por el tono escalofriante de Miu. Miu hizo rodar la reja de la celda dando paso a su entrada pacíficamente, el peli-verde (Que es Loke) invoco una cola de cocodrilo entonces la volvió a sacar dando vueltas, Shin la tomo de espaldas y le dio vueltas sin ningún esfuerzo, ella volvió a saltar hacia dentro sacando al peli-verde, que toco la reja para que lo dejaran entrar – No lo entiendo, sois unos miedosos – dijo en pose de batalla Miu, al peli-azul le salieron dos cuernos azules a cada lado de la cabeza – No importa, los voy a sacar – dijo seriamente

Intentadlo – dijo el peli-azul (Que es Ace), lanzandocele, pero ella le tomo las manos y los tres comenzaron a dar vueltas y vueltas en la reja, haciendo que a todos les caiga una gota en la cien, cuando dejaron de rodar, Miu cayo por un lado y ellos por otro – ¡Entendedlo, no vamos a salir de esta celda! - exclamo poniendo la reja, se dio cuenta que estaba afuera y les cayo una gota, luego la reja se cayo

Ni la reja más fuerte me hará rendirme – dijo levantándose del suelo la albina, ellos le dieron la espalda mientras deshacían sus invocaciones – Sigo sin entender – dijo bajando su flejillo.

Aceptadlo niña, la magia a muerto – dijo Ace. Miu abrió sus ojos y apretó fuertemente sus puños, todos abrieron sus ojos al ver esa faceta de la chica, se hizo un cráter debajo de sus pies

Que... que … la magia a muerto, no me digas estupideces, nada en este mundo muere sin que _**EL **_lo decidida – dijo sombría creando escalofríos – Esta bien, quedaros en su celda, avergonzaros, yo no … – piso al frente creando otro pequeño cráter – me rendiré – dijo fríamente, comenzó a salir del pasillo, la puerta se abrió mostrando a tres lobos y entre ellos el hombre de un solo ojo - ¡Tomoe-kun! - dijo mirándolo, el hizo el ruido y Miu suspiro, miro al hombre – Creo que tu y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes – dijo seriamente

Lo único que tenemos pendiente es mi puño en tu rostro de muñeca – dijo haciéndolo, Tsubasa y Tomoe bajaron golpeando a los otros dos asustando al hombre, y se fue corriendo

¡Y yo soy la niñata! – grito molesta y corriendo ella también para alcanzarlo, cuando salieron el se fue en un carro, mientras el reto lo perseguían ella sonrió al ver otro, de la nada ella salto en el carrito mientras todos la miraban sorprendidos

Que ingeniosa – dijo Tomoe mientras corría

Desviarte – ordeno el hombre de un solo ojo, el hizo caso, Miu sin querer paso

¡Yui-chan! – dijo, la aludida se agarro de un poste con las piernas y le dio la vuelta a Miu para seguirlo nuevamente, el hombre la vio, entonces tomo al conductor de la cabeza y lo lanzo, Miu salto y se pego con la pared luego tocando el suelo, el hombre comenzó a tirar cosas al lazar entonces ella de algún modo las esquivo todas con ayuda de sus amigos – Podes parar ya – ordeno molesta ya

¡Algo más tierno quizás! – le dijo lanzándole tres niños de la misma edad. Miu se desvío hacia un puente pequeño

Cuidado – dijo mientras pasa en medio de todos, cuando se acabo el puente se afinco a la izquierda cayendo encima de una casa

Los hemos perdido – dijo Shin, luego vio hacia arriba chibi escuchando las risas de los niños. Miu cayo en las cuerdas los niños iban a caer, pero ella los lanzo dentro de la carreta

Tsubasa-kun cogedlos – dijo mientras los lanzaba y el los tomaba, y ella se estrello contra la pared y cayo al suelo con solo una rueda y volvió a andar como pudo y el hombre se rió de ella

Tomoe hay que ayudarla – dijo Shin este entendió, y le dio una voltereta y lo impulso hacia la chica y le dio en la espalda haciéndola ir más fuerte y dejando fuego por donde pasaba, con una sonrisa salto hacia el otro carruaje dándole un puñetazo al hombre

¡¿Que tienes para mi, niñata?! – le grito

Pues … – decía mientras le colocaba un pie en el estomago y se agachaba y el se pegaba con los carteles, luego los papeles invirtieron dándose ella contra los carteles, luego de los golpes con los carteles bajaban por las escaleras, Miu coloco su puño y el se pegaba al subir y bajar, luego cayeron por el precipicio y ambos se abrazaron, pero Miu lo poso debajo de ella haciéndole una llave y terminando con un cráter al tocar el suelo – Deuda pagada – dijo alejándose, miro hacia todos lados sombría – La he molido – dijo con un tic en el ojo, estaban rodeados de guardias

¿Que vas ha hacer ahora? – pregunto, mientras le daba un puñetazo en el estomago, miro a todos lados, pero paro en seco en una mirada

Nos rendimos – dijo chibi con sus sonrojos en las mejillas como esferas, varias cadenas sonaron mientras les colocaban unas más especiales que otras, a Miu le colocaron unas gigantes cuadradas y luego la jalaron de esas

* * *

><p>Bienvenida niña, al fin nos … - negó después de hacer varias poses y volvió ha hacer saltos y técnicas señalando con su daga especial ningún punto – Al fin nos conocemos, si ese me gusta – dijo, volvió a hacerlo – Bienvenida, al fin nos .. – corto al ver a Lyla en su frente<p>

Tienes miedo – dijo confiada de lo que había dicho

¿Miedo? – repitió – Viene a mi, encadenada, la que debería tener miedo es …

Tu … – culmino, el la miro sorprendido, ella miro abajo divertida, pero el recogió su cola

¡Quitarte eso de la cabeza! - le ordeno en un murmuro

* * *

><p>Mientras que los guerreros se caminaban hacia la torre<p>

Espero que esto salga mejor que tu, tratando de detener a Hayate-sensei cuando creyó que Jafar era un ladrón – murmuro Shin

Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto – dijo con el ceño nervioso chibi

¿Por que? – cuestiono nuevamente

Por que esto funcionara – dijo seriamente, paro en seco al sentir algo bajo, vio una franja bastante baja y quemada y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el cetro de Sanji el Valiente ahí puesto con un hilo rojo, todos miraron aquello atónitos

Caminad más rápido – ordeno el hombre de un ojo, miro la cara de los chicos y le dio un golpe, haciendo que un cráter se cree nuevamente debajo de los pies de la chica, terminaron de entrar y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el enemigo mortal de cualquier persona

Escaleras – dijo molesta. Luego se escucharon fuertes y estruendosos pasos, Giriko saco una daga pequeña, Lyla abrió sus ojos grandemente, los pasos cada vez se escuchaban más fuertes, lo que hizo que abrieran más sus ojos era como la chica arrastraba a uno de los guardias monstruos con una sola mano –a pesar de que las tenia juntas– lo estrello contra el piso

Que lentos, son solo 100.000 escalones – dijo pasando las cadenas de detrás hacia delante, Giriko salio de su trance

Bienvenida niña, al fin nos conoce...

Si claro, hola – dijo cortante. Lyla se acerco hacia Miu y le toco la cabeza, se podía jurar que varios pequeños pájaros amarillos aparecieron

Haz crecido mucho – dijo con una sonrisa, Miu la miro sin entender – Tienes una cabellera muy linda – le dijo, ella se sonrojo notoriamente – Aunque eres muy delgada – dijo moviéndole los brazos provocando otro efusivo sonrojo – Pero puedo sentir una gran magia en ti – declaro

Oiga, Onee-san (Señorita) – dijo confundida la niña

¡Basta ya, de tantas majaderías! – les grito – Traed a los prisioneros – dijo o mejor dicho ordeno, ellos los arrastraron Miu al ver un arma tan grande la forma de una Guadaña extraña apareció en su mente casi cayendo al suelo, los colocaron de rodillas ante el – Y esta es la guerrera que crees que me derrotara – dijo entre risas

Creo, no, que se que te derrotara – dijo arrastrando las cadenas, Miu las miro con tristeza

Miradla, toda una vida planeando su venganza y esta ante mi, de rodillas – dijo tomándole el mentón colocándola cerca de su rostro, ella le saco la lengua haciendo que el se aleje

No se de que venganza estas hablando, solo viene a vengar a Sanji-sama, y a todos los aldeanos que estas haciendo sufrir – dijo apretando sus puños

¿Nada más? – dijo Lyla confundida

Pues no lo se, ¿que más ha hecho? – pregunto

¿No lo sabes? – dijo triste, nostálgica, confundida. Giriko se comenzó a reír

No le he visto la gracia – dijo molesta afincándose hacia arriba – No es bueno reírse de alguien que te esta haciendo el favor de estar tranquilo al estar encadenada … – el coloco su daga cerca de su rostro

Si no te he matado, es porque me pareces muy tierna y hermosa – dijo con una sonrisa sádica, ella solo retrocedió asqueada

Pues tu personalidad pervertida y malévola me cae de la patada – dijo molesta, se miraron durante un rato creando rayos, al resto le cayo una gota en la cien

Bueno, es hora – dijo, se puso a un lado del su arma – Disparad – ordeno, el comandante la prendió, pero no paso nada – Que la prendas – ordeno, el volvió ha hacerlo, pero viento vino, una y otra vez, Hayato apareció de la nada

Ya dejad esto – ordeno pisándolo una y otra vez. Todos miraron como el Hayato que estaba del otro lado se desvanecía, Yui termino de abrir las cadenas de Shin y el rompió el resto

Os encargo – dijo Miu corriendo hacia Giriko. Shin piso la punta del arma y Tomoe le dio por arriba mandándola para abajo por muchos pisos, Miu apretó su puño y le pego en la cara a Giriko, luego el desplegó sus alas mostrando la marca, a Miu le resonó el símbolo, volvió a ver a la mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, pero vio más a Giriko quemando todo. Se tomo la cabeza fuertemente y se alejo de el – Omae'ga … omae'ga … tu estabas allí – dijo sin dejar de tomarse la cabeza, Shin los miro

Si, estuve allí – dijo con una sonrisa sádica, luego salto y se fue volando, Shin se acerco a Miu

Dejaste escapar a Giriko – dijo viéndola y sus ojos no dejaban de temblar

Al menos hemos destruido el arma – dijo positivamente Hayato. Tomaron a Lyla a la fuerza mientras que Giriko aterrizaba en otra casa

¡FUEGO! – grito, varias armas más dispararon, que ellos casi no esquivan en una le dieron a Tsubasa en el brazo

Miu ayuda – dijo Shin, esta iba pero una dio detrás de ella y casi cae

¡Miu-chan! – dijo mientras la tomaba Yui del pie – ¡Hay que subirle! – dijo Yui mirando a Shin

No, todos hay que bajar – dijo tomando a Tsubasa con por un brazo – Usad las cuerdas – dijo, todos saltaron y se tomaron de los adornos rojos que estaban. Mientras que Giriko se reía con locura de la situación

Corre, corre niñata ingrata – dijo divertido mientras disparaban una y otra vez. La misma imagen borrosa de dos mujeres comparándose apareció en la mente de Miu haciendo soltar la cuerda y cayendo al piso de espalda

¡Miu, tienes que concentrarte! – dijo Shin, tomándola de un brazo, esta se levanto

Esta bien – dijo ella, y comenzaron a salir del lugar. Mientras la torre era destruida por el dueño que intentaba matar a todos los que estuvieran dentro, las puertas se cerraron con escombros – Estamos atrapados – dijo Miu retrocediendo

Aun no, por aquí – dijo golpeando la pared Shin haciendo un agujero por donde todos comenzaron a salir

¡FUEGO! – grito alguien y flechas llenas de fuego aparecieron, Shin les hizo retroceder y paro cada una de las flechas mientras el salia, se fijo en un punto especifico y la flecha que iba hacia el sin mirarla la paro con una mano, entro nuevamente y tomo a Miu de los hombros

Solo hay una salida y es subir – dijo el jalandole

¡¿Nani?! – gritaron todos. Shin tiro a Miu hacia arriba sin soltarla y el se impulso, acto que siguieron hasta estar más estable y el resto los seguían. Giriko los miro confundidos

¿Pero a donde demonios van? – se pregunto confundido. Ellos llegaron a la punta y luego saltaron y todo lo que vino después fue muy extraño, Yui hizo una técnica con las manos y …

¡Howly Crown! – exclamo creando una masa amarilla que evito que las flechas les dieran mientras se alejaban un poco. Giriko golpeo fuertemente a un soldado

Seras idiota – exclamo bajando molesto, el hombre sin un ojo lo siguió hasta un mapa que estaba – Reforzad la seguridad – dijo molesto, sonrió con malicia – Mi año esta por comenzar – dijo con un aura de egocentrismo

¿Ahora? – dijo confuso – Solamente estamos a mitad de año, y solo tendría mitad de año de Giriko – dijo, el le saco su daga – No se preocupe Giriko-sama, Shirogane se encargara de que todo salga bien – dijo asustado mirando el suelo

Cargaremos los barcos, ahora – el pareció no escuchar – ¡Ahora! – grito fuertemente, y lo repetía y lo repetía mientras el subía las escaleras

Moverla – ordeno, los demás fabricaban y fabricaban sin parar. En la punta de la casa un lobo aullo haciendo que otros se muevan más. Mientras que los guerreros huían, pararon en seco ante la orden de Shin, luego vio como los lobos que vigilaban la cárcel se iban dándoles paso a ellos, entraron mientras que Miu no salia de su trance, que fue quitado por la vos de Ace

¿Que han hecho? – les reclamo escuchando el ruido afuera – ¡Es todo un caos allí afuera ¿no planeabais detener a Giriko?! – les espeto

C-Claro – dijo nerviosa la albina – Es solo una técnica de combate – mintió al sentir las miradas de todos sobre ella – Quiero saber más sobre su plan – balbuceo

Eso no tiene sentido – dijo chibi Tomoe, le faltaba una maga y se veía que era por que estaba quemada

C-Claro que... que lo tie … tiene – tartamudeo sonrojada, Shin se acerco a ella, su chaqueta estaba bastante quemada también pero las mangas aun seguían

Miu tenias a Giriko, ¿que paso? - lo ultimo lo cuestiono, ella cayo de espaldas mientras que el solo la miro arriba

No se a que viene eso – dijo sentándose – No entiendo que quieres decir – dijo mirando hacia otro lado, Shin se hinco para quedar más o menos a su altura

La verdad – ordeno, ella bajo su flequillo y abrió la boca volviéndola a cerrar – Bien, ellos te mantendrán fuera de peligro – dijo levantándose y dándole la espalda

¿Nani? – dijo subiendo su rostro

Muy lejos no, te preocupes – dijo Ace.

Espera – dijo levantándose del suelo – Tengo que … – fue cayada por un fuerte golpe del pie de Shin, que invoco su cola sin pensarlo, Loke abrió sus ojos al igual que el resto y Hayato se cubrió la boca, sus guantes y una de sus mangas no existían

¡Tu te... quedas … aquí! – sanciono molesto

No, voy – declaro la albina mirándolo

Ok, ven – dijo tomando pose sin un brillo en sus ojos. Ella se abalanzo contra el, pero el la paro con un brazo y la lanzo al cielo terminando en el suelo, se volvió a levantar y el le dio en el estomago, varios golpes se escucharon y ella termino en el suelo boca abajo

¡No te levantes más! – dijo Yui preocupada, toda el área de su estomago estaba disuelta por el fuego.

Tengo … tengo … tengo que llegar a el – dijo limpiándose el labio que sangraba.

Pues dime ¿porque? – le dijo Shin, se podía jurar que dos de sus dientes se habían afilado

¿Por que? – repitió bajando su flequillo – Por que el estaba allí … – nadie entendió – El estaba allí … el estaba cuando vi a mis padres por ultima vez – declaro sin subir su flequillo, todos retrocedieron, Miu coloco sus manos en su rostro – El sabe la verdad … de lo que paso ese día … el lo sabe todo … – se dio vuelta mostrando las espesas lágrimas salir de sus ojos sombra – ¡¿Quien soy yo?! – grito con ojos cristalinos, se limpio rápidamente y suspiro, Shin se arrepintió de haber preguntado todo aquello ya que su cola despareció y sus ojos volvieron a brillar, se levanto del suelo – ¿Quien soy? Debo de saberlo, no puedes entenderlo – dijo temblando de la impotencia y movió un pie, Shin corrió hacia ella

¡Shin-kun, no! – dijo rápidamente Yui, pero lo que nadie espero fue lo más raro del mundo, como Shin abrazaba a Miu, todos abrieron los ojos como platos y todos menos Miu y Shin su boca del asombro

El cañero si que lo entiende – le susurro, los ojos de la chica aguaron y luego el se separo de ella, le limpio las marcas de las lágrimas – Pero me rehusó a ver como matan a mi amiga – aparto lentamente las manos de su cara, se dio vuelta – Nos vamos – ordeno caminando hacia la salida.

A lo mejor no quieres ver como a mi me maten – dijo con una sonrisa Tsubasa.

No seas pringo – dijo saliendo, el suspiro y se fueron, Miu se quedo mirando todo preocupada

No te preocupes niña, estarás mejor aquí – dijo Ace, ella bajo la mirada ante el comentario

* * *

><p>Fundir, quemar y armar era lo que no se paraba de hacer en el taller de Giriko, este practicaba con un arma diferente era como un cetro con un filo con forma de pluma<p>

Al parecer te has equivocado adivina, otra descendiente como podríamos decirle, es una idiota total – dijo con una sonrisa superior

El único idiota eres tu – dijo tranquilamente pero a la vez molesta, movió sus cadenas – Has destruido el hogar de tus ancestros – dijo molesta, el quemo la torre de su mapa mientras que se extendía

Un pequeño sacrificio, para cuando todo el país del Cielo sea mio – dijo con aura de grandeza.

Claro, al quitar miles de vidas, solo para tu propia venganza, mi pregunta es … – entre cerro sus ojos – … ¿estarás en paz luego? – su mirada se clavo en la amarilla de el.

Es solo el comienzo … – declaro pasándole por un lado

La copa que estas tratando de llenar no tiene fondo – dijo triste y preocupada Lyla, mientras que el miraba la ciudad – Detened toda esta locura, onegai (por favor) – pidió al borde del llanto

¿Por que demonio habría de hacerlo? – dijo mirándola de reojo

Para que tus padres puedan descansar en paz – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente, el abrió sus ojos y los entrecerró al instante

Mis padres … me odiaban – dijo apretando sus puños contra la baranda – Tu no lo entiendes, fueron injustos conmigo … y yo … voy a hacer justicia … – sus ojos se clavaron en los azules de la mujer.

Ellos te amaban – declaro – y fue tal su amor … que … desterrarte los mato – culmino, el la miro momentáneamente

Los muertos están en el pasado – dijo sombríamente – Y yo debo ir hacia el futuro – murmuro, Lyla dio un suspiro ahogado – Dejad libre a la adivina … ya no me sirve – dijo

Te deseo felicidad Giriko – luego de eso se escucho un sonido de romper

La felicidad es algo que se conquista – dijo Giriko – Y yo conquistare la mía – Lyla se fue y un guardia le puso la mano en el hombro y ella le dio con un cetro.

* * *

><p>Lejos se encontraban las 5 sombras que ágilmente saltaron y pasaron desapercibidos, y terminaron cerca de la puerta, vieron el arma y sabían que habían más, muchas más.<p>

Como esas armas salgan de aquí … todo el cielo caerá – dijo Shin viendo fijamente la puerta

Derribemos la torre – dijo Yui, vio la sonrisa amplia de Hayato y vio donde estaban escondidos un lugar lleno de pólvora. Hayato les miro con ojos de borrego a medio morir con un espacio que decía_ "¿Puedo?" _todos acentaron chibis. Aún más lejos una sombra femenina se movía, cayo y dejo noqueados a dos lobos, era Miu, sonrió al idearse un plan, tomo a los dos lobos y los comenzó a arrastrar para no ser descubierta, pasaron por un lado del hombre sin un ojo que se quejaba de por que la mitad de un año y eso, hizo un demán de saludo y el le respondió, siguió avanzando hasta que un sonido capto su atención

Vosotros dos, ¿por que no estáis haciendo nada? – se quejo uno, los tomo de la camisa mientras Miu se escabullía – Quitad esas sonrisas de sus rostros – Miu entro en la fortaleza, vio la sombra de Giriko ordenando que debían apurarse, cruzo un punte y paro para que no la vieran, volvió a cruzar otro y al voltear se encontró con dos ojos rojos

Hola, niña – dijo con brazos cruzados, sus alas estaban desplegadas mostrando a la perfección sus símbolo, resonó ante la cabeza de la albina

¡Decidme que paso esa noche! – ordeno mientras lo señalaba

¿Que noche? – fingió no saber de que hablaba la chica

¡Aquella noche! – dijo cabreada, el serio

Aquella noche, si lo se – dijo mientras suspiraba – Yo vi como tus padres te abandonaban, que acto tan horrible – Miu se desconcertó ante lo dicho por el hombre – fue algo parecido a … ¡Esto! – corto una cadena con su daga que rompió el puente donde estaba Miu , haciendo que ella se sostenga de el. En la entrada con un carrito lleno de dinamita clase "A", Hayato hizo un movimiento ágil con sus manos

¡Técnica antigua: Explosión masiva! - dijo mientras hacia que la dinamita comenzara a prender

¡Feliz año nuevo! – dijo Hayato

¡No hay devoluciones! – dijo Yui con una sonrisa, escucharon un grito femenino que conocían a la perfección, Shin se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba encontrando la cabellera blanca moviéndose

Miu, ¿Que hace aquí? – se pregunto confundido, el resto se alarmo

¡Devolvedlo! ¡Devolvedlo! – exclamo Tomoe yendo a apagar la técnica de Hayato, el resto lo acompaño –aunque Tsubasa tenia un brazo vendado por el accidente anterior– pero fueron interrumpidos por la cantidad de guardias que venían hacia ellos forzándolos a pelear. Miu casi caía de donde se sujetaba debido al calor que emanaba

Tan dispuesta estas a morir para saber la verdad – dijo Giriko, Miu logro llegar a donde el estaba

Por supuesto que si – dijo decidida – Aunque prefiero seguir viva – dijo abalanzandocele con una patada preparada que el paro con su pie, le dio la vuelta con el mismo y la lanzo a una maquina rodante que la dirigía hacia la lava. Mientras los cinco trataban de agarrarla o salvarla, pero venían más lobos

¡Ve tu! – le dijo Tomoe mientras golpeaba a algunos, Shin acento y se fue, hizo un split acabando con dos de arriba y luego vino un hombre grande, el hizo un sonido de gorila y el su sonido zorruno gatuno, lo acabo rápidamente. Miu ya no sabia que hacer, correr no la ayudaría y se resbalo cayendo, tomo un imán resonó y no se cayo debido a la conexión y se cubrió su trasero con una olla, mientras Giriko admiraba su obra, pero …

Me buscabas – resonó esas palabras, pero no había nadie, de la ruleta salio Miu

Hay que ver que lento va esto – dijo y se lanzo contra Giriko con la olla en manos, el lanzo varios shirukens pequeños y ella se cubrió con la olla, Giriko hizo un sonido mudo y varios lobos vinieron abalanzándose a la chica

¡Miu! – grito Shin preocupado, le lanzo al hombre gorila quitándole a la albina las personas de encima, pero ella comenzó a subir las escaleras, y a el lo tomaron del cuello – ¡Miu no vayas! – Miu le lanzo el imán al cuello a su enemigo dejándolo quieto y dejo la olla

Quiero respuestas, ahora – dijo sombríamente mientras se acercaba, el quito el imán de su cuello

Estas ansiosa por saberlo – dijo mientras se sobaba el cuello se rió un poco – Y confiesas que saberlo te aliviara – se sobo un poco más el cuello y la señalo – Que saberlo quitara esa hemorragia en tu corazón – ella lo miro alarmada pero su mirada coloco decisión – Pues aquí la tienes, tus padres jamas te amaron – algo hizo "CLICK" en el alma de Miu y sus ojos se vaciaron, el movió su dedo y alas de color rosa crema salieron de la espalda de la chica albina – Pero aguarda … ¡Yo puedo aliviarte! – salto hacia atrás mostrando el arma – ¡Adiós ultima Magi! – dijo divertido y prendió

¡No! – se escucho el grito quebrantado de Shin, un sonido fugaz se escucho al arma dispararle a la chica de ojos sombra, todos fueron a tratar de salvarla pero paso como rayo fugaz entre sus brazos y cayo muy lejos en un lago y al tocar el agua un trueno sonó

* * *

><p>Sayaka y Hayate abrieron sus ojos de golpe, llovía fuertemente donde ellos estaban, cayeron débiles de rodillas mientras se sostenían de sus bastones y miraron el horizonte preocupados<p>

* * *

><p>En la capital del Cielo, un ángel quemado bagaba por las aguas de un rió, sus alas estaban desplegadas y la izquierda parecía estar quemada y desplumada, llego hasta una orilla y choco varias veces, alguien le pego con un cetro pare verificar si estaba viva. Una albina estaba toda vendada, tenia una bolsa fría en su cabeza y todo su abdomen y brazo izquierdos vendados, más algunas en la muñeca derecha, abrió pesadamente sus ojos azul como el cielo vacíos cuando la gotera toco su cabeza, miro hacia todas direcciones pero veía borroso, vio una melena rosada clara y corta moverse, intento moverse un poco para salir, pero un inmenso dolor se lo impidió, miro su ala izquierda rota, desplumada y quemada, la mujer de ojos azul-marino la miro haciendo que esta se sobresaltara al ver sus ojos. Lyla tenia un plato con medicina y se la extendió a Miu<p>

Ya si cree que me tomare eso … – se callo cuando ella le coloco una aguja en la cabeza haciendo que abra la boca y le mete la cuchara chibi, luego la quita y esta la saborea asqueada

Si deseara tu muerte, te habría abandonado en el rió – dijo la mujer viendo la flama que las iluminaba

¿Por que no lo hizo? – se quito unas agujas y se trato de sentar, solo llevaba una falda azul hasta las rodillas y unas vendas en los pies

Para que cumplas con tu destino – aclaro mirándola fijamente, ella se removió y miro el lugar mientras sus ojos recobraban esa inocencia y amabilidad

¿A donde me ha traído? – cuestiono – ¿Donde estamos? – miraba todo sin entender o recordar donde estaban

Me sorprende que recuerdes tan poco – dijo Lyla preocupada, sonrió con nostalgia – Pero … eras tan poca cosa en ese entonces – Miu se toco los oídos a escuchar sollozos continuos y palabras dolorosas

¡Urusai! ¡Urusai! (callaos) – se tiro contra el suelo del dolor de cabeza que tenia y se arrastro hacia fuera

Tal vez … recuerdes algo – Lyla la miro con preocupación

¿El que? Es solo una pesadilla ridícula – dijo con las respiración agitada

¿Pesadilla? O ¿Recuerdo? – Miu abrió sus ojos grandemente y vio su reflejo en el agua de lluvia y no se vio a ella si no a una bebe pequeña de cabello blanco y corto con ojos carmesí, miro hacia otro lado …

_Flash Back_

_Un día soleado, muchos niños jugaban, entre ellos una niña peli-rosa, una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes a su lado un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos carmesí, la mujer extendió un brazo como diciendo "bienvenido", una bebe de unos 5 meses de cabello blanco corto y alborotado con ojos carmesí se rió con un sus dientes e inocencia_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Era una aldea muy prospera – dijo Lyla mirándola de reojo – Giriko era el próximo heredero al trono … pero el queria más – vio la expresión desde lejos sorprendida de la albina – Un día mi madre predijo que alguien se interpondría en su camino, alguien del clan Eater Death … un Magi – Miu abrió sus ojos y recordo que el la había llamado Magi antes de tratar de matarla – Pero ella jamas podría predecir lo que vino después – su rostro mostraba tristeza, imágenes de fuego y llantos vinieron a la mente de la chica...

_Flash Back (recuerdo, letra corrida)_

_Una vara en llamas cayo en una casa y comenzó a incendiarla, se vio la figura de Giriko con su arma señalando y haciendo el mismo sonido mudo, en orden a los lobos de matar a todos. En medio de las llamas estaba la pequeña bebe aferrada a un oso de peluche y comenzó a llorar_

_Matadla – ordeno Giriko, los lobos se dirigían a la bebe asustada, pero el mismo hombre de ojos carmesí los derribo con una guadaña roja con negro y dorado, la mujer de ojos verdes tomo a la niña_

_Tomad a nuestra hija y escapad – ordeno el hombre de ojos carmesí, ella le dio la espalda mientras mantenía su flequillo bajo - ¡Corre! - fue lo ultimo que escucharon la niña dejo caer su oso en la fría nieve y luego le caían los trozos quemados de madera..._

Miu tomo el oso desgastado debajo de la madera, el símbolo de Giriko apareció de nuevo en su mente y la mujer abandonándola en la nieve también. Se toco la cabeza con una mano

No le bloquees … deja que fluya – con una sonrisa dijo. Miu dejo el peluche abajo y suspiro, poso un pie de delante hacia atrás lentamente, paso una mano por su cara y luego la otra, hizo la forma de un núcleo y subió la mano izquierda que toco la gota

_La mujer de ojos verdes corría fuertemente en la nieve con la bebe en brazos, la pequeña trataba de divisar algo entre la nieve, pero los lobos comenzaron a perseguirlas entre ellos el de un solo ojo..._

Paso la gota entre sus manos y volvió al punto inicial

_La rubia cayo al ver al lobo pero no se rindió y volvió a esquivarlo y ellos gruñeron_

La gota subió por el brazo maltratado

_La rubia logro escapar momentáneamente de los lobos, miro preocupada a la criatura mientras la colocaba en una caja de rábanos_

Miu abrió sus ojos viendo la completitud de su recuerdo

_La rubia le dio un beso en la frente haciendo que una estrella se cree, esa desaparece y es sustituida por un diamante azul con rayas que bajaron a sus ojos colocándolos azules como el cielo, luego se separo dejando ver las lágrimas caer, la bebe comenzó a llorar, entonces ella calmo sus lágrimas y le tomo las manos con una sonrisa, pero las lágrimas aun amenazaban por salir, le dio otro beso en la frente y le toco la mejilla con cariño_

_Se que no recordaras nada de esto … pero quiero que sepas que … te amo … mi pequeña Magi … – dijo la mujer mientras se separaba haciendo llorar a la niña nuevamente, saco una guadaña de luz y comenzó a correr – ¡Venid hacia mi Maka Albarn! – declaro corriendo lejos perseguida por los lobos y lo ultimo que vio fueron las alas de Giriko..._

La gota cayo en la planta delicadamente y luego al húmedo suelo. Miu respiraba agitadamente cayo de rodillas al suelo y las profundas lágrimas comenzaron a salir

Puede que tu historia no tenga un comienzo muy feliz … pero eso no te lleva a ser quien eres … – declaro Lyla con nostalgia, sonrió de verdad – quien logra eso es el resto de tu historia … tu verdadero ser … – Miu recordo lo que le había contado su padre y se vio a ella cayendo de una caja de rábanos, luego como ella regaba sus flores antes de se la guerrera Angel-Loid , como sus intentos de ver a Sayaka fallaban, como esta la eligió como la Angel-Loid de la luz, como entrenaba con los chicos y con Hayate, como consiguió su domppli, como Shin la abrazaba y decía que se rehusaba a verla morir, como su padre y Natsumi la veían con cariño y le daban de comer juntos, pero vio algo más

_Daiski dakara – dijo la mujer de cabello blanco y ojos verdes con una gran sonrisa._

Miu abrió sus ojos confundida y triste

Responde ahora … ¿quien eres? – dijo Lyla con una sonrisa, ella se levanto decidida

Atashi … Miu Star … si conservas algo de mi clan … – Lyla se adelanto y le dio una lleve con el tamaño de una espada y ambas se sonrieron orgullosas – Gracias, Death The Lyla …

* * *

><p>Colocaron llamas cerca del rostro de Shin y no mostraba vida en sus ojos, al igual que el resto, el hombre con un ojo alejo la llama<p>

Cuanta tristeza en esos rostros – dijo "compasivo" Giriko – Pero ahora es cuando hay que tener alegría … – se acerco al oído de Shin – … por que vais a ser parte de algo muy hermoso – el hizo su sonido característico, se alejo de ellos – Cuando zarpemos y crucemos el puente … vosotros y su amada magia moriréis – dijo con una sonrisa superior – Y todo el país del Cielo se arrodillara ante mi … – declaro con ojos decididos, luego agrego – ¡Zarpamos! – las cadenas que sostenían a los 5 chicos se fue hacia arriba. En un festival donde los niños veían divertidos las marionetas de sombra fue cancelado por los barcos se avecinaban, todos miraban sorprendidos, algunos se ocultaban y otros solo salían a observar que era. Mientras los 5 guerreros de las sombras eran puestos como trofeos encadenados, Hayato suspiro triste mientras lloraba

Extraño a Miu … se siente tan solo no … no me atrevo a creer … que ella … – no culmino su frase debido a la tristeza

Hay que ser positivos, Miu nos diría que fuéramos cañeros … ¿no es asi Shin? – dijo Tomoe, pero el estaba igual de abatido por la "muerte" de la albina, miro a su amigo de la infancia solo mover la cabeza a un lado, en el puente varias personas se encontraban mirando todo

¿Que haremos con el puente? – pregunto el hombre sin un ojo, varias aves pequeñas negras llegaron a donde estaban pero ellos no parecían verlas

Nada se interpondrá en mi camino – el prendió el arma y la gente asustada se quito antes de que legara el ataque

¡Eres un cobarde! – declaro Shin agitándose molesto, centro su mirada en una melena que se movía con el viento, era el ángel al cual todos ellos amaban le faltaba un ala pero se encontraba ahí – Mi … Miu … – dijo sin aliento, el resto miro

Miu/chan … – en mismo estado de sorpresa de verla ahí, todos abrían sus ojos como platos

¡Cuantas veces … tengo … que matar a esa niña repugnante y tediosa! – exclamo molesto

¡Type Alpha! - exclamo tan duro que se pudo haber escuchado por todo el lugar, su ala izquierda volvió a crecer normal y ella la regreso a su cuerpo – Giriko, una Star Eater se interpone en tu destino y hará valer justicia – declaro, pero abajo no se escuchaba nada

¿Nani? – dijo chibi confundido, no le dio importancia – Disparad – ordeno, ellos comenzaron a mover el arma en su dirección, ella lo que hizo fue bajar, haciendo que muevan el arma, se movía de un lado a otro, sin dirección fija, cada quien la seguían con sus ojos, esta paro en un punto y ellos prendieron el arma, salto y se encontraron dos armas

¡No disparen! ¡No disparen! – trataban de apagar la flama mientras ella se movía con una sonrisa en el rostro

¡Atacad! – todos los lobos se dirigieron a la chica albina, ella saco la llave y comenzó a golpearlos, y los acababa fácilmente, tomo un hacha y la lanzo, Hayate logro crear una cola de mono y corto la cadena, todos cayeron junto a Miu

Listo, ahora que Angel-Loid de la luz – dijo Shin golpeando a algunos

Liberaros – dijo ella golpeando a otros

¿Y después? – dijo Yui

La verdad no creía que llegaría tan lejos – dijo chibi sonrojada

¡Miu/chan! – le gritaron todos

Vale, vale, evitar que Giriko llegue al puerto – declaro saltando, todos la siguieron peleando y peleando con todos. Yui saco un látigo –quien sabe de donde lo saco– sin cuerda que se creo llena de rayos, esta tomo a uno del cuello y comenzó a darle vueltas eliminando a su alrededor, Tomoe tenia una katana de tomo negro y filo plateado muy filoso y el resto como sabían defenderse, Tsubasa con su brazo bueno hizo una técnica y creo una masa galaxia con forma de mano y acabo con varios, un sonido fuerte se escucho a sus espaldas Miu volteo y se encontró con Ace con sus cuernos

Ace-sama – dijo sorprendida, apareció Loke – Loke-sama – no salia de su pequeño trance – ¿como?

Tus amigos son muy persuasivos – dijo Loke con una sonrisa, lejos se veían dos masas cayendo al agua al ser derrotados

Yo – dijo infantilmente llegando Sayaka, junto con Hayate

Sayaka-sama … Hayate-sensei – dijo muy feliz de verlos ahí, Sayaka termino con todos con su cetro

Rápido, bloquead el paso con sus naves – dijo sabiamente. Shin corrió hacia un barco y derribo el arma hacia delante para hacer contra peso y el se coloco en el otro extremo, luego Miu en otro bajo las cadenas para crear una "X"

Tsubasa-kun – dijo, el movió sus alas creando onda y ella salto por el muelle. Los lobos se reunían para atacar, pero ellos salieron de la nada, cada uno con lo que sabia defenderse, Yui tomo a uno con su látigo y le dio vueltas, Miu se paro en el y tomo impulso creo una onda y acabo con muchos más, Tomoe cortaba y rebanaba, pero no mataba a nadie, Hayato tomo a dos con sus cuerdas y les salio sangre por los brazos al tener las cuerdas ahora una punta de triangulo, tomo dos bombas con sus manos y las lanzo hacia ellos, Tsubasa hizo el mismo truco anterior y no se cansaba de el, Shin como tal gato saltaba y rasguñaba a cualquier cosa que se le atravesara al igual que el resto, Miu decidió actuar y se dirigió hacia Giriko

Disparad – ordeno molesto Giriko

Han acabado con los cañoneros – dijo Shirogane

No me importa, ¡FUEGO! – grito molesto, el tiro el palo

¡No! – Giriko perdió la paciencia y le lanzo un kunai y lo acabo, el mismo prendió su arma y disparo, Miu se quedo inmóvil, Shin corrió hacia ella

¡Miu! ¡No! – dijo abrazándola para que no le diera el ataque a ella, los trozos de barcos caían al igual que las personas, del agua salio Miu cansada y agitada, vio a todo el mundo más casando, tomo la espada que le dieron y comenzó a nadar hacia Shin

Shin-kun – dijo cansada mientras le tomaba la mano con su mano derecha, el abrió sus ojos un poco y la miro para volver a cerrarlos, los ojos de Miu crisparon, pero entendió, murmuro algo inaudible y lo alejo para ella comenzar a nadar como pudiera, Shin trato de alcanzarla con su mano pero no podía, Miu se coloco en una roca y puso su arma a su lado, miro decida a Giriko y el se rió secamente, ella tocio y boto sangre de su boca más no le importo y cerro los ojos

Acabadla de una vez por todas – declaro. Miu suspiro y paso su pie de delante hacia atrás, luego su mano por su rostro, Sayaka y Hayate abrieron sus ojos a más no poder, iban prendiendo el arma y ella paso la otra mano, e hizo la forma de núcleo – Disparad – dijo secamente

_**Paz interior**_

El arma disparo y ella visualizo una gota en vez de metal y fuego, puso la mano delante y la tomo tranquilamente y la arrogo a otro lado, todos abrieron sus ojos como platos sorprendidos, ella subió su puño pero luego coloco una cara chibi asustada al estar prendida en llamas, la apago metiéndola a su boca, Giriko tenia un tick en su ojo

Disparad de nuevo – ellos hicieron caso y ella los esquivo con facilidad, tomo otro y dio vueltas con el arrogándolo hacia otro lado pero solo dio cerca de un barco sonrió con sarna, diversión y burla – ¡Disparad! ¡Que alguien la mate de una vez! – grito desesperado, lanzaron otras dos y ella hizo un split esquivándolas, tomo otra y dio tantas vueltas que se convino con su magia y se volvió dorada y la lanzo, el proceso seguía si cambios, pero decidió tirarla contra los barcos y daba en blanco – ¡Disparad! ¡Disparad! – ordenaba desesperado, ella le hizo una señal de "te toca" con los dedos (**esa de cuando, colocas dos dedos en tus ojos y luego se los lanzas a otra persona). **Dispararon e iba derecho, ella lo tomo y dio más vuelta que con los anteriores, el agua se movió con ella, un millar de aves amarillas llegaron junto con ella, captando la visión de todos, termino de dar vueltas y la iba a lanzar pero agrego

Gano yo … – la lanzo y dio en todo el centro del arma terminándola con una gran explosión, que termino con todos los barcos a su alrededor … … Giriko tocio en medio de los escombros y vio hacia todas partes, todo estaba destruido no quedaba nada, miro a su arma que botaba humo al ser destruida por si misma

Como … como … ¿Como lo has hecho? – dijo sin voltear sabia que la chica estaba ahí, con las pequeñas aves de luz, que nadie veía

Pues … manteniendo los hombros relajados … – se burlo del hombre

Eso no … ¿Como has alcanzado la paz interior? – dijo sin verla – ¡Yo te lo arrebate a tus padres! ¡Te lo quite todo! – dijo ronco pero enojado – Te deje cicatrices de por vida – ella entrecerró sus ojos con una sonrisa

Hay esta la cosa, Giriko … las cicatrices sanan – declaro la albina

Las cicatrices no sanan ... las heridas sanan – dijo agotado

Entonces que hacen, desaparecen de algún modo u otro – dijo ella viéndolo tirado en el piso

Me tiene sin cuidado – desvío su mirada

Debería de importarte Giriko – se acerco a el un poco – Tienes que olvidar todo tu pasado … lo único que importa es lo que quieras ser ahora – dijo con una sonrisa Miu.

Tienes razón … – ella sonrió ampliamente, pero el se volvió sombrío, ella se asusto al ver las aves negras – yo decidió esto – saco tres de sus dagas y comenzó a tratar de cortarla, ella lo esquivaba y le trato de dar patadas y puñetazos, se dieron vuelta y el le corto la mejilla sangrándola, le lanzo sus dagas y ella se cubrió con la madera, mientras que Giriko tomo su arma grande, duraron asi un momento, mientras ninguno se dio cuenta de que el barco se deterioraba, el arma iba a caer y ambos la miraron, el cerro sus ojos – Este es mi destino … ¿eh? – fue lo ultimo que dijo al ser aplastado por el arma y Miu se salvo por poco y cayo al agua, pero no salia … salio victoriosamente de el agua y se sostuvo de una madera, todo comenzaron a aplaudirla y ella se sonrojo, vio una mano extendida, subió su mirada encontrando los ojos de Shin, sonrió y le tomo la mano, sus vendajes estaban muy empapados y ella estornudo, Shin coloco sus manos en su cintura, ya la chaqueta no existía y solo tenia una parte de su camisa

Eso ha sido muy cañero – dijo el mirándola, nunca espero un abrazo y estar más mojado de la cuenta, se sonrojo notoriamente, como el resto abrió sus ojos y boca de nuevo, Yui solo tenia una manga y su escudo, Hayato le faltaban las dos botas que tenia, Tomoe solo tenia unos vendajes en la parte baja del abdomen y Tsubasa su camisa blanca. Miu se sintió observada y miro sonrojada al resto y se separo rápidamente de su amigo peli-rojo, ambos se miraron y luego la desviaron, el resto se abalanzo contra la albina tirándola al suelo

¡Miu, no nos vuelvas a hacer eso por favor! – suplico Hayato, Hayate y Sayaka se acercaron

Veo que has encontrado la paz interior – dijo Hayate con una sonrisa, que fue regresada, coloco una chibi molesta – Y aun era temprano … – se quejo a si mismo, Sayaka se rió de el con dulzura

Pues he tenido un gran maestro – se abalanzo hacia ellos, pero solo pudo abrazar Sayaka, ya que el se fue hacia otro lugar con una sonrisa, fuegos artificiales salieron del barco haciendo sonreír a todos...

* * *

><p>En el restaurante de White. Estaban White y Jafar discutiendo, bueno una señora discutiendo con ellos dos<p>

¡¿Como que la guerrera Angel-Loid no esta?! – grito la mujer, con su hijo con un puchero – ¡Es el cumpleaños de mi hijo y lo único que queria era conocer a la guerrera de la luz! – dijo molesta

¿Que tal si le damos una tarta de fresas? – pregunto White mientras Jafar solo bufaba que _se fuera la vieja loca _, fue lo que pensó Jafar

Volveremos en otro momento – dijo la Sra – ¿Cuando es que vuelve ella? – pregunto

No lo sabemos – dijo Jafar triste – No lo sabemos, y no sabemos si volverá – se abalanzo a la mesa – ¿Porque mi Onee-chan siempre piensa en los demás antes que en ella? – dijo abatido

¿Por que tuvo que ir a salvar el país del Cielo? – continuo White

¡¿Por que si solo es nuestra pequeña Miu?! – gritaron mientras lloraban, el niño se rió

He regresado – dijo con una sonrisa Miu, venia igual de vendada pero eran nuevas, traía dos cajas de rábanos, los dos colocaron una cara triste chibi, se abalanzaron a la chica, pero primero llego White y le toco todas partes ver que todo estuviera bien en el frágil cuerpo de la chica

Que tal te a ido ¿Ya salvaste el país del Cielo? – pregunto Jafar con una sonrisa abrazándola ahora el

Si – dijo con una sonrisa correspondiendo su abrazo fuertemente

Confiaba que lo harías – dijo White ahora – Por eso he encargado estos carteles, mi hija salva el país del cielo, compra dos dulces de leche y llevo dos más gratis – dijo con una sonrisa chibi

Que buena oferta – sonrió con carisma – Jafar, cosas de adultos, Shin-kun te tiene un regalo – el refuño y se fue, miro a su padre – Papa, durante la misión … he visto la aldea donde nací – dijo un poco triste y también me entere como acabe en esa cesta de rábanos – dijo lo ultimo con un dedo en la cabeza

¿De verdad? – apretó un puño pero le dio una sonrisa

Ya se quien soy – se miraban fijamente

¿Si? – su sonrisa no desapareció pero sus ojos crisparon

Soy Miu Star, tu hija – dijo con una sonrisa grande, a el le salieron lágrimas de felicidad, ambos se abrazaron fuertemente – ¡Te amo! – dijo llorando de felicidad

¡Ore'koto! (¡Yo también!) – declaro el sin soltarla

Onee-chan, trajiste rábanos – dijo Jafar con una sonrisa, ellos dos le sacudieron el cabello

Vamos a hacer sopa de rábanos – dijo con una sonrisa White

Dejadnos ayudarte – dijeron los hermanos albinos

No, es un regalo de bienvenida – dijo White

No importa queremos ayudar – dijo Jafar haciendo un puchero

Que no

Que si

Que no

Que si

Bueno la hacemos juntos – dijo White con una sonrisa

Esta bien – dijeron ambos chicos

No la hare yo – declaro, estos suspiraron y se rindieron el nunca cambiaría

El valle de las sombra era más animado desde que ella estaba ahí, a de ser por sus caídas continuas cuando era niña, cuando cantaba en la escuela y sus hermosas sonrisas … aun más lejos del valle cruzando ríos y montañas, en un templo donde habían muchas campanas y un hombre de cabello blanco, comenzó a levantarse del suelo, se dio vuelta mostrando sus ojos carmesí

Mi hija … esta viva – dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica que cambio a una feliz mientras mostraba sus dientes de tiburón, se dio vuelta viendo su valle nuevo

Algún día veremos a nuestra pequeña Magi, ¿verdad Soul? – dijo tocándole el hombro la mujer de ojos verdes

Si … - acento, ¿cuanto duraría la felicidad en ambos valles?


End file.
